Je t'aime moi non plus
by Sakionnelle
Summary: Xiaolang Li,leader du clan Li veut s'approprier un petit bar japonais mais Sakura n'apprécie pas vraiment cet acte... chapitre 14 en ligne!
1. Default Chapter

Coucouuuuuuuuuu!!! me revoilà partie dans un nouveau fic. "Réunis par la magie" étant terminé, je me décide à publier celui-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire.voilà.

bonne lecture

_Je t'aime moi non plus_

Chapitre 1

Xiaolang Li était devenu le leader de son clan après la mort de son père. Son empire s'étendait sur toute la Chine et sur une bonne partie du Japon. Il était devenu un homme d'affaires puissant et extrêmement richissime. Toutes les filles rêvait de l'épouser, pour son argent certe, mais aussi pour son physique. Eh oui, non seulement Xiaolang Li est une personne célèbre et fortunée mais aussi un athlète qui n'a pas, loin de là, à envier le corps des autres. Une sculpture de rêve dû aux arts martiaux pratiqués durant ses rares temps libres, des cheveux en bataille, un sourire lui donnant un air de mauvais garçon et des yeux d'une profondeur et d'une couleur envoûtante, bref un homme parfait à épouser. Du haut de ses 23 ans il prouve aux deux pays entier qu'il a l'âme des plus grands chefs d'entreprises et sa famille n'en n'est que plus ravie. Sa famille, voyons la de plus près. Tout d'abord, sa cousine Meiling qui le soutient dans tous les moment quels qu'ils soient, son cousin Eriol qui essaye tant bien que mal de le résonner et enfin Wei, son majordome qui tente de lui donner une bonne éducation. Le père de Xiaolang est mort quand il était tout jeune et sa mère suite à une grave maladie. Depuis personne ne vit sans entendre parler du célèbre clan Li.

Eriol: Meiling tu ne sais pas où se trouve Xiao?

Meiling: il doit être encore au lit mais je serais incapable de te dire si c'est avec Mohka, Minshi, Laos ou même une autre.

Eriol: j'espère qu'il n'a pas oublié son rendez-vous au Japon.... son avion arrive dans 15 minutes.

Meiling: tu sais parfaitement que notre cousin n'oublie jamais un rendez-vous d'affaire même quand il s'agit de femmes.

La porte de la salle principale claqua et les deux cousins se retournèrent le sourire aux lèvres.

Meiling: bonjour Xiao! alors tu as bien dormi?

Xiao: parfaitement bien!

Eriol: et avec qui cette fois-ci?

Xiao: euh..... ben tu vois j'ai déjà oublié son nom....

Il haussa les épaules en souriant sous l'air abattus de ses cousins.

Eriol: tu n'as pas oublier ton rendez-vous j'espère?

Xiao: je n'attends que ça depuis une semaine! il faut que je m'approprie ce bar à tout prix!

Eriol: ce n'est qu'un petit bar de ville...

Xiao: peut-être mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il rapportait gros et qu'il était réputé dans la totalité du Japon.

Eriol: seulement cette fois je sens que ça ne va pas être facile.

Le jet privé s'envola finalement emmenant Xiaolang Li et son cousin. L'atterrissage se passa bien et ils débarquèrent dans la petite ville de Tomoéda. Des gardes du corps entouraient les deux hommes d'affaires, très regardés de tous. Xiaolang en profitait pour faire des petits signes aux jeunes filles qui le regardait avec des yeux doux. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le bar en question et observèrent l'enseigne "_ the cherry_".

Xiao: hum... le propriétaire à bon goût, c'est un bon début.

Ils passèrent la porte discrètement et s'installèrent à une table dans un petit coin.

Eriol: nous sommes vraiment obligés de surveiller l'endroit comme ça?

Xiao: il faut nous préparer pour ce soir! si nous ne savons pas quel terrain affronter nous courrons au fond du gouffre.

Eriol: tu crois que c'est prudent de nous promener sans gardes du corps?

Xiao: mon cher cousin! sache qu'il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie.

Il adressa un sourire ironique à son cousin qui ne répliqua pas. Une jeune fille vint alors prendre leur commande, elle était assez jolie, des cheveux longs bruns aux reflets mauve, des yeux d'un bleu se rapprochant du violet et une assez jolie silhouette derrière son tablier de serveuse.

Tomoyo: que puis-je vous servir messieurs?

Xiao: servez-nous deux whisky s'il vous plaît!

Tomoyo: très bien, je reviens tout de suite.

Eriol remarqua le petit sourire naissant sur le visage de son cousin.

Xiaolang: plutôt mignonne...... j'aime les bars qui ont du goût pour les serveuses.....

Eriol ne répondit pas et détourna la tête. C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt mignonne, magnifique serait le mot mais il se secoua la tête, il ne fallait pas qu'il devienne comme son cousin, car bien qu'il soit lui aussi très courtisé, il n'était sorti qu'avec deux femmes seulement et rien ne les remplacerais dans son cœur.

La serveuse revint finalement portant les deux whisky sur son plateau. Elle les déposa sur la table et offrit son plus beau sourire à Eriol, Xiaolang se contentant de faire une légère moue. Une fois la serveuse partit servir d'autres clients, Xiaolang s'adressa à son cousin.

Xiao: d'accord celle la elle est pour toi........ il me reste les 90 autres pour satisfaire mes plus profonds désirs....

Eriol fronça les sourcils devant le sourire machiavélique et ironique de son cousin.

Xiaolang: enfin à part ça, je trouve l'endroit plutôt sympathique, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de travaux à effectuer, ce sera toujours de l'argent de gagner.

Eriol soupira à nouveau.

Xiaolang: ne soupire pas de cette façon Eriol, tu me fais peur.....

Eriol: c'est plutôt toi qui commence à me faire peur Xiao.....

Ce dernier ricana et but d'une traite son whisky.

Une heure passa mais le bar semblait calme, quelques clients raisonnables s'offrait une consommation tandis que les serveuses faisaient les nombreux va et vient du métier. Xiaolang observait et décida finalement de rappeler la serveuse venue l'heure passée.

Tomoyo: vous désirez messieurs?

Xiao: excusez moi mademoiselle serait-il possible de réserver une table pour ce soir.

Tomoyo: bien sûr mais vous êtes sûrement au courant qu'il s'agit de soirées discothèque!

Xiao: bien entendu! Juste une question, le patron sera présent lors de la soirée?

Tomoyo: la patronne sert derrière le bar chaque soir, vous ne pourrez pas la rater.

Xiao(surpris): une patronne?

Tomoyo: cela pose un problème?

Xiao( souriant ): mais bien au contraire!

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent après avoir payé rapidement l'addition et se rendirent à l'hôtel où ils étaient descendus et où leurs gardes du corps attendaient. Une fois dans leur chambre, Eriol aborda franchement le sujet.

Eriol: tu comptes vraiment obtenir la signature pour la vente de ce bar dès ce soir.

Xiaolang: tu oublies que je suis rapide et efficace en affaires mon cher cousin!

Eriol se tût.

Xiao: et le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une femme va me faciliter deux fois plus les choses........

Eriol: ne t'avoues pas vaincu trop tôt Xiao, tu risques de le payer!

Xiao: trêve de discours, est-ce qu'une virée parmis les plus jolies filles de la ville t'intéresse?

Eriol: tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas le même intérêt pour les femmes Xiao....

Xiao: je sais, il te faut des sentiments! je te trouve particulièrement pathétique mon cher cousin!

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. De toute façon cela ne servait à rien de répliquer face au leader du clan Li.

Xiao: alors on se retrouve pour dîner! je ne vais pas rater une si belle occasion de rencontrer les jolies japonaises.

Il quitta l'hôtel tandis qu'Eriol composait un numéro de téléphone.

Meiling: allô?

Eriol: Meiling? c'est Eriol! tout se passe bien en Chine?

Meiling: ça roule! et vous?

Eriol: le comportement de Xiao m'exaspère mais je fais avec!

Meiling: ne t'en fait pas, je sens qu'un jour où l'autre quelque chose ou quelqu'un le remettra en place.

Eriol: en tout cas je l'espère...

La conversation téléphonique prit fin. Eriol passa une partie de son après-midi dans la bibliothèque de l'hôtel et vers 18h Xiaolang Li refit son apparition.

Xiao: alors Eriol, bonne journée?

Eriol: très bonne.... et toi?

Xiao(souriant): hum........ divine...

Eriol: je n'ai pas besoin de te demander ce que tu as fais....

Xiao: Sache mon cher cousin, que je n'étais pas où tu le pensais. Je cherchais un cadeau pour Meiling.

Eriol: tu t'es enfin décidé? c'est quand même dans deux jours!

Xiao: et je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire!

Il sortit une magnifique robe rouge en velours de la poche.

Eriol(souriant): c'est magnifique!!!

Xiao: bon si tu m'excuse, je vais prendre une douche, parce que faire les magasins c'est assez fatiguant.

Le jeune leader se retira sous l'eau tiède de la douche. Il s'y délassa, fermant les yeux.... il était dur, c'était son caractère. Il savait le nombre d'erreurs qu'il faisait, mais elles ne l'inquiétaient pas. Il était à la tête d'une multitude d'entreprises et ce soir il devait s'approprier un des bars les plus populaires du Japon, bref tout ça le contentait.

Il était 21heures. Les deux jeunes hommes se préparaient. Eriol vêtu d'un costume bleu marine et d'une chemise blanche en-dessous et Xiaolang, d'un costume noir et d'une chemise rouge ouverte au col laissant apparaître le haut du torse.

Xiao: il est temps d'y aller! aller en route Eriol!

fin du chapitre 1

ça y'est le premier chapitre est terminé, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Si vous avez des commentaires, bons ou mauvais laissez moi une reviews.

à bientôt

Sakio.


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent devant un bar bondé où les videurs faisaient le tri. Xiaolang et Eriol n'eurent aucun mal à franchir cette barrière, étant tout de suite reconnu par l'un d'entre eux qui travaillait autrefois pour leur compte. Ils entrèrent dans un univers lumineux où la musique allait bon train. Tout de suite Xiaolang aperçut Tomoyo et s'approcha d'elle. Elle n'était pas revêtue de son tablier et de sa petite jupe marine mais d'une petite robe noire très saillante.

Xiaolang: mademoiselle?

Tomoyo: oh bonsoir!

Eriol: bonsoir!

La jeune serveuse rougit légèrement.

Tomoyo: euh..... votre table est au fond là-bas!

Xiaolang: la patronne est-elle ici?

Tomoyo: elle est dans son bureau! mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir....

La serveuse les laissa s'asseoir pendant qu'elle montait sur scène.

Eriol: tu crois qu'elle va chanter?

Xiao: nous verrons bien..

Le silence se fit dans la salle et une lumière bleuté illumina l'ensemble du bar. Tomoyo entama une chanson, sa voix mélodieuse charmait plus d'un des clients qui la sifflait doucement.

Eriol: c'est magnifique.

Xiao: je dois bien avouer qu'elle sait chanter!

La musique se poursuivit. Xiaolang sirotait son whisky tout en jetant des coups d'œil vers le bar. La patronne n'était apparemment pas là, un jeune homme plutôt mignon servait à sa place.

Xiao: mais c'est pas vrai!!! elle va venir ou quoi?

Eriol: tait toi! on entend rien!

Xiao: hum dit donc.... tu ne craquerais pas un peu pour cette jolie créature cher cousin?

Eriol (fronçant les sourcils): peut-être bien que oui, mais la différence avec toi c'est que je ne joue pas avec les femmes.

Xiaolang sourit en s'éloignant vers le bar, ne tenant plus assis à attendre. Il s'approcha du jeune barman qui ne devait pas dépasser son propre âge.

Serveur: je peux vous servir quelque chose monsieur?

Xiaolang(froid): appelez la patronne s'il vous plaît!

Patronne: pas la peine je suis là!

Une jeune femme d'environ 21 ans arriva par derrière le bar. Xiaolang la dévisagea longuement, surpris de se trouver face à une patronne de son goût. Une silhouette magnifique digne des plus grands mannequins, des cheveux couleur miel et par dessus tout un regard émeraude se prolongeant à l'infini. Elle portait une jupe beige fendue et un petit top kaki. Elle s'approcha un sourire aux lèvres, du serveur.

Sakura: c'est bon je te remplace! à plus tard Ben!

Ben : salut beauté!

La patronne se tourna finalement vers le leader du clan Li.

Sakura: vous m'avez fait demander?

Xiao(sérieux et lui tendant la main): Xiaolang Li!

Sakura(lui serrant la main): hum.... l'homme d'affaire dont on parle dans tout les journaux! je vois.... je m'appelle Sakura; mais que je puis-je faire pour vous?

Xiaolang répondit malgré qu'il soit surpris du comportement de la jeune femme. En effet, elle connaissait son statut de richissime chef d'entreprise et cela ne semblait pas l'impressionner. D'habitude, toutes les femmes lui aurait supplié de passer la nuit avec elles ou lui aurait sautées au cou, mais là elle se contentait de lui répondre calmement.

Xiao: j'aimerais m'entretenir avec le gérant de cet établissement!

Sakura: il n'y a qu'une gérante ici et c'est moi!

Xiao: pourrions nous parlez dans un endroit plus calme?

Sakura: je suis vraiment désolé Mr Li mais je suis de service au bar comme tous les soirs! mais passez dans la journée demain, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous.

Xiaolang Li n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il lui demandait de discuter en privée et elle refusait. Comment pouvais t-on agir ainsi avec Li, Mr Li........

Elle s'éloigna servir d'autres clients, tandis que Xiaolang l'observait, fronçant les sourcils et buvant d'une traite son whisky. Un jeune homme arriva au bar et Sakura lui sauta dans les bras.

Sakura: Yuki!!!!!!!!

Yukito: bonjour ma fleur.....

Sakura: tu veux boire quelque chose?

Yukito: je veux bien Sakura, je te remercie!

Xiaolang était retourné à sa place, il ne lâchait pas la jeune patronne des yeux. Tous le monde semblait la connaître et le bar prenait l'allure d'une rencontre entre vieux amis. Tomoyo s'arrêta enfin de chanter et Sakura attrapa le micro sur scène.

Sakura: bonsoir à tous!

Gars: salut beauté!!!

Sakura: toujours aussi amusant Yannick à ce que je vois!

Un petit rire étouffa l'assemblée.

Sakura: comme tous les soirs vous avez pût profiter du magnifique talent de Tomoyo, elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas?

Nombreux garçons: ouais!!!!!!!

Sakura: maintenant que l'ambiance slow est terminée, passons à l'ambiance rock et profitez-en pour vous désaltérer au bar! ah..... et pendant que j'y pense, nous avons une célébrité parmis nous ce soir! Mr Li!

Tout le monde s'arrêta et se retourna où le regard de la jeune femme se tournait. Des jeunes filles commencèrent à murmurer.

Xiaolang se passa la main dans les cheveux. Ça y'est dans quelques minutes ça allait être l'émeute. Pas manqué! Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme était assaillit de jeunes femmes.

Eriol: tu ne pourrais pas être moins riche et laid?

Xiao: sort moi de là!

Eriol: suis moi vite!!!!

Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers les danseurs et regagnèrent Tomoyo qui les cacha dans la penderie pour les employés. Ils étaient en sûreté mais Xiaolang ne pouvait s'empêcher de ronchonner.

Xiaolang: si je croise votre patronne je l'étripe!

Tomoyo: mais....

Eriol: ne faite pas attention...

Tomoyo: surtout restez bien cachés et attendez que je vienne vous chercher.

Le bar se vida finalement aux alentours de 2h. Sakura, Tomoyo et Ben rangeaient les dernières tables et nettoyaient les verres.

Ben: bon je prend ma veste et je file!

Il entra dans la penderie et faillit avoir un infarctus en découvrant les deux hommes endormis l'un contre l'autre.

Ben: hey Sakura!

La jeune femme accourut et s'arrêta stupéfaite.

Sakura: mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là?

Tomoyo: euh.... je suis désolé Saki! C'est moi, tu sais toutes les filles leur couraient après.... alors..

Sakura: en attendant, il faut les réveiller!

Elle secoua légèrement les deux hommes.

Sakura: debout!

Xiaolang ouvrit les yeux et s'étira sous l'œil étonné de Sakura et Ben.

Xiao: c'est pas trop tôt! J'ai cru que j'allais étouffer ici!

Il se leva et se tourna vers Sakura.

Xiao: qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de m'annoncer publiquement? Vous vouliez ma mort?

Sakura: hey mais c'est quoi votre problème?

Xiao: mon problème c'est qu'à cause de vous j'ai faillit mourir assaillit par une bande de furie!

Sakura: c'est l'inconvénient d'être riche et célèbre!

Ben(ironiquement): hum, dommage que les journalistes ne soient pas là.... Li, le grand Li retrouvé endormi comme une loque dans une penderie.

Xiaolang se releva et traça son chemin dévisageant le jeune serveur, furieux.

Eriol: Xiao attend moi!!!

Il courut à la poursuite de son cousin qui semblait quelque peu en colère.

Ben: mais pour qui il se prend ce Li?

Sakura: ne jugeons pas trop vite Ben.....

Sakura voulu ranger la penderie quand elle tomba sur un papier.

Sakura: tiens! c'est....QUOI??????????

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce que c'est?

Sakura: Les Li veulent s'approprier mon bar!!!!!!! MON BAR!!!!! mais pour qui se prennent t'ils?

Fin du chapitre 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 un peu court je sais mais bon c déjà ça!!J'espère que vous avez aimé. En tout cas je dois vous dire que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de reviews pour un seul chapitre. Je suis très flattée qu'autant de personne prennent le temps de me lire. Donc merci beaucoup d'avoir pris un peu de votre temps pour me laisser une tite review, ça m'a fait plaisir. Je remercie donc :

Marion-moune : voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle t'a plut ;)

Cral-killeuse : ça fait plaisir de voir que t'es toujours là pour me poster des reviews.lol. J'espère que la suite t'a plu à toi aussi.

Ewilan : je confirme, Xiao a un caractère épouvantable.lol, merci pour ta review

Missglitter : merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir, j'espère ke ce chapitre t'a plu

Yumi : je suis ravie de voir que mes fics te plaisent. Merci pour la review

Angel1305 : merci pour ta review

Sakuya : j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu à toi aussi, merci pour la review.

Le saut de l'ange : merci pour ta review et si tu veux je peux te rappeler quelques prénoms ; donc Xiaolang Lionel, TomoyoTiffany, EriolAnthony, Meiling Stéphanie, YukitoMathieu, ToyaThomas, j'espère que ça t'aidera, je sais que c'est pas facile de changer les prénoms comme ça

Lyla : merci pour ta review Lyla, comme toujours ça me fait très plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu.

Syt : merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!;)

Juju black : à toi aussi merci pour ta review et puis j'espère que t'aura aimé la suite.

Aidya : merci pour la review, je t'enverrai un mail bientôt mais là je n'avais vraiment pas le temps.

SyaoSyao : sympa ta review ! elle me faire super plaisir. J'espère que t'a aimé le chapitre 2

Voilà, je remercie également tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour le dernier chapitre de « réunis par la magie »

A bientôt

Sakio.


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Sakura tournait en rond depuis déjà deux heures dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire; non seulement Mr Li, le grand, le séduisant, le tombeur de ses dames, était apparut dans son bar exactement comme il était décrit dans tous les magasines, c'est à dire extrêmement séduisant certe, mais machiavélique, hypocrite, cynique, sûr de lui, bref un mélange que Sakura détestait particulièrement. Pourquoi un homme aussi riche, aussi puissant s'intéressait-il à son bar. Elle l'avait monté avec ses propres économies, elle en avait bavé comme tout le monde lorsqu'on débute et il voulait lui arracher ce qu'il lui restait de paradis, non sûrement pas.

La jeune fille s'endormit finalement n'apercevant pas une silhouette qui l'observait derrière la fenêtre.

Xiaolang Li se réveillait bougon. Il avait passé la nuit seule et la soirée s'était terminée en catastrophe, le seul point positif de son voyage au Japon était la rencontre de la patronne. Il sourit, elle était plutôt mignonne, un caractère bien trempé et pardessus tout une bonne petite affaire en étant gérante de ce bar. Il se leva, se doucha et descendit au rez de chaussée où l'attendait déjà son cousin.

Xiaolang: bon je suis désolé Eriol mais tu vas devoir régler les affaires ici à ma place!

Eriol: quoi?

Xiaolang: je suis sur un important projet à Hong-Kong et je ne dois pas rater la conférence de demain. Je prends le vol de 12h.

Eriol: tu veux dire que je suis chargé de faire signer Mlle Kinomoto?

Xiaolang: parfaitement!

Eriol: ne crois pas qu'elle va accepter comme ça Xiao!

Xiaolang(froidement): tu sais pertinemment que personne ne me résiste et ce n'est pas une gamine de 21 ans qui va commencer!

Eriol ne répliqua pas devant l'air meurtrier de son cousin.

Xiaolang: je te fais confiance! dans une semaine tu es de retour........ et le bar en poche!

Sur ce il laissa son cousin anéantit. Eriol savait que sa tâche allait être difficile mais comment faire face à un homme froid, sans cœur ni pitié pour personne tel que Xiaolang Li. L'avion privé de Xiaolang décolla comme prévu à 12h tandis qu'Eriol prenait la route pour _"le cherry"_. Il entra et s'approcha du comptoir où se trouvait Tomoyo.

Eriol: bonjour!

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Eriol: ai-je dit quelque chose de mal?

Sakura: vous n'avez rien dit de mal mais vos intentions n'en sont pas des moindres!

Eriol se tourna vers la patronne.

Eriol: je ne comprends pas.

Sakura lui tendit le papier sous le nez. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et dévisagea la jeune fille quelque peu en colère.

Eriol: Mlle Kinomoto.... ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez....

Sakura(énervé): ce bar n'appartiendra jamais à cette famille qu'est la vôtre!

Eriol: écoutez! je ne m'occupe que très rarement des affaires de cette famille! mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises, seulement mon cousin veut vous rachetez ce bar et je me dois de l'aider dans sa tâche!

Sakura: Mais de quel droit Mr Li se permet-il de venir dans mon bar pour me proposer de le racheter???????

Eriol: calmez-vous mlle Kinomoto.....

Sakura: non je ne me calmerais pas! et pourquoi n'est-il pas venu en personne? il avait peur? où est-il?

Tomoyo: Sakura.......

Sakura(s'arrêtant dans son élan): désolé..... c'est.... c'est que ce bar compte énormément à mes yeux...

Eriol: je comprend.... Xiaolang est retourné en Chine! les affaires! vous savez ce que c'est!

Sakura (sourire mesquin): surtout quand il s'agit de travailler avec des femmes! les magazines sont parfois très intéressants pour connaître la véritable identité d'une personne.

Eriol: qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

Sakura: Vous ne lisez jamais les magazines?

Eriol: très rarement je l'avoue!

Sakura: d'après tous ces journalistes et je suis entièrement d'accord sur ce point..... Votre cousin, n'est qu'un homme d'affaires méprisant, sans cœur et ne ratant jamais une occasion de ramener une femme dans son lit!

Tomoyo: Sakura, calme toi je t'en prie...... tu parles à un des Li!

Sakura: et alors? moi toutes ces familles de bourges qui ne se soucis en aucun cas des pauvres gens, ça me dégoûte!!!!!! et ne c'est pas parce que j'aurais un Li ou même la reine d'Angleterre devant moi que je me plierais à leurs ordres! nous sommes dans un pays libre et ils n'ont pas plus de droits sur nous que je n'en ai sûr eux!!!

La jeune patronne s'échappa hors d'elle dans la remise du bar laissant Eriol Li embarrassé et Tomoyo plus que confuse.

Tomoyo: euh..... excusez la je vous prie!

Eriol: ce n'est pas la peine! je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle..... seulement votre amie possède des qualités que n'aura jamais mon cousin, je ne le crains.

Tomoyo: Vous avez l'air de détester la façon d'agir de votre cousin, je me trompe?

Eriol: Il est vrai que ces actions me déplaisent quelque peu mais....... il s'agit de mon cousin....

Tomoyo: si c'était mon cousin..... je crois que je ferais comme vous!

Ils se sourirent puis Eriol regarda sa montre.

Eriol: je suis désolé mais je dois partir..... je serais forcé de repasser pour convaincre votre amie!

Tomoyo: c'est peine perdue!

Eriol: je sais et je sens que mon cousin va peu apprécier....

Il sortit souriant de nouveau en direction de Tomoyo.

Vers 18h, on appela Eriol sur son téléphone portable.

Xiaolang: Eriol?

Eriol: Xiao?

Xiaolang: il faut absolument que tu me rendes un service!!!!

Eriol: je t'écoute....

Xiaolang: fait venir Tomoyo demain pour la conférence!

Eriol: quoi?

Xiao: elle va chanter! tout le monde va adorer et nous ferons un max de pub!

Eriol: je ne sais pas si.....

Xiao: fait la venir coûte que coûte!

Eriol: j'essaierais....

Xiao: et pour le bar? c'est dans la poche?

Eriol: écoute Xiao, Mlle Kinomoto ne vendra pas! et tu ne pourras sûrement pas la faire changer d'avis.

Xiao(voix diabolique derrière le combiné): elle vendra!!!!! je veux qu'elle vienne elle aussi en Chine! et si elle résiste ce qui m'étonnerais fort, j'utiliserais la force!

Il raccrocha le téléphone tandis qu'Eriol s'effondrait sur son lit. Ce dernier composa un numéro et repris le combiné contre son oreille.

Tomoyo: restaurant _Cherry_ bonjour!

Eriol: Eriol Li!

Tomoyo: ah! re bonjour!

Eriol: j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer!

Tomoyo: est-ce en rapport avec une demande de votre cousin?

Eriol: vous devinez.....

Tomoyo: je vous écoute!

Eriol: eh bien voilà! la famille Li donne une conférence demain soir! mon cousin et moi même aimerions beaucoup que vous et Mlle Kinomoto vous joignez à nous..... nous aimerions que vous chantiez....

Tomoyo: hum..... je ne sais pas..... vous savez....

Eriol: bien sûr vous serez payée!

Tomoyo: oh je me moque pas mal de l'argent! je me demande juste si il ne s'agit pas d'une ruse pour faire venir Sakura en Chine afin de la faire signer le contrat....

Eriol: Mlle Daidouji! nous avons réellement besoin de vos services....

Tomoyo(soupirant): alors j'accepte... mais je ne promet rien pour Sakura!

Eriol entendant derrière le combiné une voix lointaine.

Sakura: comptez sur moi! je dois régler quelques points avec le grand Mr Li!!!!!!!

Il sourit en l'entendant se moquer de son cousin.

Eriol(en pensées): je crois que j'ai trouvé plus fort que toi Xiao.....

Ils prirent le vol de 23h accompagnés des gardes du corps d'Eriol, ce qui mit mal à l'aise Sakura.

Sakura: et ces gorilles vous suive partout?

Eriol(rigolant): oui mais à force on s'y fait!

Sakura: ça vous dérange si je vous tutoie?

Tomoyo donna un léger coup de coude à son amie et patronne.

Eriol: pas du tout! j'allais justement vous demander la même chose....

Ils se sourirent.

L'avion se posa finalement à Hong-Kong vers les 1h du matin. (j'ai pas la notion d'un vol Japon/Chine)

Eriol(souriant): vous allez dormir dans la demeure des Li mesdemoiselles!

Sakura: oh et je suppose que c'est un privilège!

Eriol(souriant): tu ne supportes vraiment pas ce genre de vie Sakura!

Ils arrivèrent devant la vaste demeure des Li et rentrèrent. Le hall était immense. Sakura resta médusée.

Sakura: je....euh.... ouah!

Voix : ravi que ça vous plaise!

Elle se retourna vivement et aperçut Xiaolang Li en haut des escaliers.

Xiaolang: bienvenue à vous mesdemoiselles....

Sakura le regarda froidement.

Sakura: Eriol tu peux me montrer ma chambre, je suis épuisée!

Eriol: bien sûr! suivez-moi!

Eriol revint auprès de son cousin une fois les deux jeunes femmes installées. Xiaolang était assis dans le fauteuil et ne parlait pas.

Xiaolang: elles t'appellent pas ton prénom maintenant?

Eriol: je le leur est permis!

Xiaolang: Kinomoto ne m'aime pas n'est-ce pas?

Eriol: disons qu'elle ne juge pas à la fortune et au physique de la personne!

Xiao: tu es en train d'insinuer qu'à part ma fortune et mon physique rien d'autre n'attire les femmes?

Eriol: interprète le comme tu veux..........

fin du chapitre 3

voilà le chapitre 3 j'espère que vous avez aimé. On va dire que ce chapitre c'est le petit cadeau que je vous fais pour mon anniversaire (ba oui je viens d'avoir 18 ans) mais bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review!!!!

Le saut de l'ange: merci pour ta review!! et si j'ai put t'aider avec les noms des personnages alors j'en suis ravie!

Lyla: merci à toi aussi pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plut;)

SyaoSyao: merci pour ta review et pour les petits compliments, c'est très touchant merci

cral-killeuse: encore une fois, merci!!!!!lol. j'espère que cette suite t'a plu.

Jaina: je suis contente que le début de ma fic te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi. merci pour ta review.

Irislorely: tu es toute pardonnée pour ne pas avoir laissé de review au premier chapitre, vu toutes les reviews que tu as laissé dans mes autres fics. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu.

Missglitter: je suis contente que le chapitre 2 t'ai plu et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-là. merci pour ta review.

juju black: lol je comprend que xiao soit ton chouchou (normal c le mien aussi) mais c'est vrai que dans ce fic il est assez désagréable;) merci pour ta review en tout cas.

syt: merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas le couple Tomoyo/ Eriol se verra tout au long du fic mais je tiens à préciser que ça tournera plus autour de Xiao et Sakura.

Nohra: merci beaucoup pour ta review!! j'espère que le chapitre 3 t'a plu.

marion-moune: contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre 2;) merci pour ta review!!!

Lereyah: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait super plaisir. En tout cas continue tes fics!! j'aime beaucoup;)

b3: merci pour ta review et je suis contente que ce fic te plaise.

à bientôt

Sakio


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

La lendemain, Sakura se réveilla dans une chambre qui lui semblait plus qu'immense. Elle s'étira et sauta hors du lit. Elle tira les rideaux et s'émerveilla devant le jardin qui entourait la bâtisse. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et respira l'odeur encore fraîche du matin.

Sakura( en pensée): c'est magnifique......

Pendant ce temps Xiaolang finissait de se préparer pour ses rendez-vous précédant la conférence. Le jeune leader du clan Li s'apprêtait à partir quand il vit Sakura descendre les escaliers.

Xiaolang: Vous êtes bien matinale dite moi!

Sakura ne répondit pas et passa devant le jeune homme sans lui prêter attention. Xiaolang fronça les sourcils avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Sakura visitait la maison étant donné qu'elle était la seule réveillée; elle était impressionnée par la valeur des objets qui ornaient la vaste demeure. Des photos de la famille Li, trônaient sur les meubles, représentant pour la plupart du temps une femme élégante, semblant avoir une certaine autorité.

Eriol: jolie n'est-ce pas?

Sakura se retourna surprise et sourit à Eriol.

Sakura: elle est magnifique! qui est-ce?

Eriol: Mme Li!

Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

Sakura: ta tante? La mère de Xiaolang Li?

Eriol: en effet c'est bien elle!

Sakura: elle n'est pas ici?

Eriol(baissant la tête): Yelan est décédée il y a trois ans; elle était gravement malade. Sa mort nous a tous bouleversés, c'était une femme exemplaire, belle, intelligente, juste et elle savait comment contrôler son fils.

Sakura: ce qui n'est plus le cas. Il est devenu quelqu'un de mauvais.... malgré qu'il plaise à toutes les filles.

Eriol(souriant): enfin pas à toutes si je te prend en exemple!

Sakura: c'est vrai! je déteste ce genre d'individus. Il me faudrait un homme tendre, doux, beau aussi bien sûr mais ce n'est pas le plus important...... quand à la richesse, je n'ai pas de mots pour dire combien j'y suis indifférente. Bref tout ce qui plait aux filles, de Xiaolang, ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

Eriol: je sens que mon cousin va changer avec toi Sakura!

Sakura(souriant): franchement je ne vois pas en quoi!

La journée se déroula plutôt bien et Eriol emmena ses deux invités faire les boutiques pour la petite soirée qui s'apprêtait. Tomoyo rougissait à chaque compliment du jeune homme sous l'air amusée de Sakura. Vers 18h ils retournèrent à la demeure des Li afin de se préparer. Xiaolang était là accompagné de deux jeunes femmes. Il vit les jeunes gens entrer et son sourire disparu quand Sakura lui adressa à son tour un petit sourire ironique.

Sakura: Mesdames!

Elle passa près d'eux et monta à l'étage accompagnée de Tomoyo.

Fille: qui est cette fille Li chéri?

Xiaolang(froid): personne! maintenant dégagez!

Fille2: quoi?

Xiaolang: j'ai dit.... DÉGAGEZ!

Elles sortirent sans demander leur reste tandis que Xiaolang montait les escaliers d'un air décidé. Il entra avec fracas dans la chambre de Sakura et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Sakura(énervée): qui vous a permis d'entrer?

Xiaolang (encore plus énervé): je suis chez moi! et je fais ce que je veux!

Sakura: vous êtes en colère on dirait!

Une lueur destructrice alluma le regard du jeune leader. D'un geste il plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur.

Xiaolang: écoutez mlle Kinomoto! que vous refusiez de vendre votre bar passe encore mais que vous vous comportiez de cette manière avec ma personne.....NON!!!!!

Sakura : lâchez moi!

Xiaolang: je vous fais mal peut-être?

Sakura baissa le regard pour mieux le relever plus déterminé que jamais.

Sakura: vous voudriez peut-être que je soient comme toutes ces autres! que je tombe dans vos bras, que j'implore une nuit en votre compagnie! eh bien je vous dit...... MERDE! vous me dégoûtez.....

Elle se détacha violemment de la poigne du jeune homme et sortit en vitesse, laissant le jeune Li abasourdi et hors de lui.

La conférence allait enfin débuter, Xiaolang s'entretenait avec son cousin. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche en dessous( hyper séduisant!!!!!!).

Xiao: J'espère que Tomoyo est prête! je ne la paye pas pour rien!

Eriol: elle sera là ne t'inquiète pas....... d'ailleurs la voilà!

Xiaolang détourna le regard vers l'entrée et ouvrit grand ses yeux. Tomoyo était bien là dans une superbe robe bleue mais ce qui retenait l'attention du jeune leader était la jeune fille qui accompagnait la chanteuse. En effet Sakura avait revêtit une séduisante robe noir, dessinant parfaitement les courbes de son corps et retenant l'attention de presque tous les jeunes hommes ici présents.

Eriol: elles sont vraiment magnifiques!

Xiaolang ne répondit pas et s'installa à la table qui leur était destinée. Tomoyo monta sur scène et Eriol invita Sakura à se joindre à la table qu'il partageait avec son cousin et une jeune femme très séduisante. cette dernière s'empressa de sourire à Sakura.

Meiling: ravie de vous rencontrer! je suis Meiling Li, la cousine d'Eriol et de Xiao!

Sakura lui sourit en retour et se présenta elle aussi avant de prendre place face au leader. Ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers elle avant de se tourner vers la scène où Tomoyo entamait sa chanson. La mélodie était douce, les invités étaient sous le charme. Une fois l'ambiance cabaret lancée, les invités commencèrent à discuter toujours avec la mélodie de Tomoyo en musique de fond.

Meiling: hum vous êtes japonaise mlle Kinomoto?

Sakura: c'est exact! j'y tiens un bar.....

Meiling dévisagea son cousin.

Meiling:ah! vous êtes donc en affaires avec mon frère?

Sakura: on peut dire ça comme ça!

Meiling: pendant un instant je me suis dit que vous étiez une conquête de plus sur la liste de mon cher cousin.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard tueur.

Sakura(souriant): ça ne risque pas! je règle les affaires qui m'ont amenées ici et je repars dans mon pays afin de retourner derrière le comptoir du _"cherry"._

Xiaolang écoutait le discours que tenait la jeune fille et qui ne lui plaisait guère. Tomoyo laissa finalement sa place à un groupe de musique afin de faire danser les invités. Eriol invita justement celle-ci tandis que Meiling s'était absentée aux toilettes. Xiaolang dévisageait la jeune femme qui se trouvait face à lui. Il était pertinemment conscient de la beauté de cette dernière.

Xiaolang: est-ce que mademoiselle Kinomoto aurait le plaisir de m'accorder une danse?

Sakura: désolé mais je ne danse pas avec une personne qui se croit tout permis! qui désire s'approprier le bien des autres et qui ne les respecte pas.......

Xiaolang fronça les sourcils et quitta la table pour se diriger vers une dizaine d'autres jeunes femmes.

Sakura soupira seule à la table et avala d'une traite le contenu de son verre.

voix: faite attention! cela risque de vous monter à la tête.

Sakura se retourna et se trouva face à un homme extrêmement séduisant, des cheveux châtains retombant sur ses yeux verts et un corps tout aussi avantageux.

Voix: permettez moi de me présenter; Suyuru Juki! (le "u" de Suyuru se lit "ou")

Il embrassa la main de Sakura qui rougit aussitôt.

Sakura: euh..... Sakura.... Sakura Kinomoto...

Suyuru: Fleur de cerisier........

Sakura se tût impressionnée par le jeune homme.

Suyuru: et est-ce que mlle Kinomoto accepterait de danser avec moi?

Sakura se leva et lui sourit. Il l'entraîna sur la piste entamant un slow audacieux sous l'œil de Xiaolang Li qui ne lâchait pas la jeune fille du regard.

Eriol: Sakura est splendide n'est-ce pas?

Xiao se retourna rapidement.

Eriol: elle te plaît ou je me trompe?

Xiaolang (souriant): je la mettrais bien dans mon lit c'est vrai.

Eriol émit un rire discret.

Xiaolang (durement): pourquoi ris-tu?

Eriol(sérieusement): parce que depuis le début de cette soirée, tu ne l'a pas lâché du regard. Elle te plaît différemment des autres filles seulement tu refuses de l'avouer.

Xiaolang: mon pauvre cousin! tu divagues complètement! je ne contredirais pas le faite qu'elle soit magnifique mais mon seul intérêt chez elle est son bar!

Eriol: mais elle ne veut pas vendre!

Xiaolang: j'en suis pertinamment conscient et c'est pour ça que j'aborde une tout autre tactique!

Son regard s'illumina d'un feu déterminé ce qui déplût à Eriol. Pendant ce temps Sakura discutait sur le balcon avec Suyuru.

Suyuru: tu viens du Japon c'est ça?

Sakura(rougissant): c'est bien ça, je suis juste venue régler un léger problème.

Suyuru: hum, je vois que Xiaolang continue de torturer ses clients!

Sakura: je ne l'aime pas! il se croit tout permis!

Suyuru: si ça peut te rassurer, je ne l'apprécie pas non plus!

Sakura lui sourit, décidément elle avait bien des points communs avec ce jeune homme.

La soirée se termina finalement. Suyuru raccompagna Sakura à la demeure des Li. Elle rentra silencieusement et s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers quand la lumière s'alluma.

Xiaolang: je vois que vous avez passer une bonne soirée!

Sakura(l'évitant): et ce n'est pas grâce à vous!

Xiaolang: Suyuru n'est pas une personne très fréquentable vous savez!

Sakura: parce que vous l'êtes peut-être?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et Sakura s'éclipsa dans les escaliers après lui avoir lancé un regard triomphant.

Une semaine était passé, Sakura et Tomoyo étaient retournées au Japon et elles s'étaient étonné que le leader les laisse partir sans demandé la signature du contrat. Sakura comme à son habitude s'était levée de bonne heure et ouvrait tout juste son bar; comme chaque matin elle attendait que Paul le barman d'en face ouvre son bar pour le saluer mais ce matin ce n'était pas Paul, l'enseigne avait également changée. Sakura traversa la rue et entra dans le bar vide. Une personne semblait occupée et elle s'en approcha.

Sakura: bonjour....

La personne se retourna et Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

fin du chapitre 4.

Voilà un pti chapitre de plus pour ce fic. J'espère que ça vous a plut, en tout cas je tenais vraiment à tous vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous poster, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur!!! Je suis désolé mais cette fois-ci je ne fais pas de petits commentaires pour remercier chaque personne parce que je n'ai vraiment pas le temps... c'était ça ou alors je ne postais pas le chapitre à ce moment là. Je remercie quand même tout le monde, donc merci Kaorulabelle, cral-killeuse, Missglitter, Le saut de l'ange, Ally, Aidya, SyanSyaoran, marion-moune, Lyla, SyaoSyao, sakuya, syt, irislorely, eriol, jaina, solaya. Voilà, je crois que j'ai oublié personne.

à bientôt

Sakio

PS: je n'ai pas abandonné mon fic "il faut toujours du temps" je compte bien le terminé, mais je fais une petite pause à cause d'un petit manque de motivation... mais ne vous inquiéter pas vous aurez la suite.


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Sakura: Eriol?

Eriol: bonjour Sakura!

Sakura: je....... tu peux m'expliquer?

Eriol: tu ne pensais tout de même pas que Xiao allait abandonner comme ça.......

Sakura(sous le choc): et Paul?

Eriol: Xiaolang lui a proposé de racheter son bar, il a accepté car il avait besoin d'argent!

Sakura(énervée): mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire? pourquoi ce bar?

Eriol: tu n'as pas ta petite idée?

Sakura: c'est un cauchemar.....

Eriol: Xiao n'abandonnera pas...... maintenant il possède un bar juste en face du tien et va tout faire pour te faire craquer!

Sakura: et qui va tenir le bar?

Eriol: Pour le moment ce sera Meiling et je reste pour l'aider......

Sakura: je....... Li est le pire homme que je n'ai jamais connu! mais qui est-il pour oser faire pareille chose?

Eriol baissa le regard tandis que la jeune femme quittait rapidement le bar.

Tomoyo arriva peu de temps après et trouva Sakura qui astiquait les verres nerveusement.

Tomoyo: ça ne va pas?

Sakura ne répondit pas et pointa le bar d'en face.

Tomoyo lu l'enseigne.

Tomoyo: Li 's pub! ne me dit pas que.........

Sakura SI! il y a au moins une bonne nouvelle pour toi! Eriol est de retour!

Tomoyo rougit légèrement.

Sakura se prit la tête à deux mains.

Sakura: mais pourquoi veut-il mon bar? pourquoi.......

Une autre semaine passa. Sakura continuait de servir au bar malgré la clientèle qui diminuait. Seuls restaient les hommes et quelques femmes. Le bar des Li quant à lui faisait beaucoup de publicité et se remplissait maintenant beaucoup plus que "le cherry". Il était tard en ce vendredi et Sakura fermait le bar. Une silhouette s'approcha d'elle.

Eriol: bonjour Sakura!

Elle sursauta.

Sakura: bonjour Eriol........

Eriol: tu n'as pas vraiment bonne mine.......

Sakura: écoute! je suis débordée, je suis fatiguée, alors s'il te plaît.......

Elle s'éloigna.

Eriol: comment vont les affaires de ton bar?

Sakura(riant jaune): tu dois bien t'en douter!

Eriol: tu sais autant que moi Sakura, que ça m'embête de te faire ça!

Sakura: je sais que tu n'y es pour rien....... bonne soirée.....

Elle s'éloigna et arriva à son appartement. Elle se jeta sur son lit et attrapa son courrier. Encore une facture. Depuis une semaine elles défilaient. Sakura se laissa tomber contre les oreiller et poussa un cri étouffé. Tomoyo apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et alla s'asseoir près de son amie.

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce qui se passe Sakura?

Elle releva un visage meurtri par les larmes et se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

Sakura: je......... "le cherry" va tomber en faillite si ça continue....... pourquoi veut-il faire ça.......

Tomoyo: on va trouver une solution, je te le promet Sakura.......

Sakura(s'énervant): **j'ai pas assez souffert comme ça? on ne peut pas me laisser vivre tranquillement? j'en ai marre! j'en peux plus! **

Elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Tomoyo. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se calma et regarda Tomoyo en souriant légèrement.

Sakura: merci.....merci d'être toujours là quand j'en ai besoin.

Tomoyo: tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber!

Sakura: il faudrait peut-être que tu te bouges si tu veux que ça avance avec Eriol!

Tomoyo se mit à rougir brutalement.

Sakura: il te plaît n'est-ce pas?

Tomoyo: je l'aime bien c'est vrai.......

Sakura: je suis sûre que c'est réciproque alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui dire?

Elles se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

Le lendemain Sakura se réveilla d'une humeur rayonnante ce qui fit sourire Tomoyo. Elles allèrent ensemble au bar et furent surprise de voir une limousine noire devant le bar des Li. Sakura perdit aussitôt son sourire.

Tomoyo: ce doit être Xiaolang Li.....

Sakura ne répondit pas et s'empressa de rentrer et d'ouvrir "le cherry". Les clients arrivèrent, elle salua également Ben et commença à servir. Un jeune homme rentra et s'adressa à la patronne.

Yukito: salut beauté!

Sakura: bonjour Yuki! tu vas bien?

Yukito: quand je te vois tout va bien!

Sakura: tu sais parler aux femmes toi! comment va Toya?

Yukito: ton frère va bien! il m'a appeler hier soir et m'a dit de te passer le bonjour.

Sakura: alors tu le remercieras!

La journée continuait de se dérouler normalement, bien sûr les clients se faisaient toujours plus rares mais Sakura continuait, elle avait décidé de continuer jusqu'au dernier client. Elle servait un cocktail quand un homme qu'elle connaissait bien entouré de ses deux gorilles entra.

Sakura: sortez d'ici!

Xiaolang( s'adressant à ses gardes du corps): attendez moi à l'extérieur!

Le leader s'avança près du comptoir.

Xiaolang: Melle Kinomoto!

Sakura: ce bar m'appartient et je vous interdit d'y pénétrer!

Xiaolang: vous n'êtes toujours pas décidée à vendre?

Sakura(le regard noir): vous n'aurez pas MON bar Mr Li!

Xiaolang: vous perdez vos clients pourtant mlle Kinomoto......

Il la regardait d'un air triomphant.

Sakura: vous n'êtes qu'une ordure! je ne comprend même pas que des gens comme vous existe!

Xiaolang: pourtant que je sui bien là devant vous!

Ils se dévisageaient à présent, Sakura un regard haineux et Xiaolang, un regard de victoire quand Ben accourut affolé.

Ben: Sakura!!!!!!

Sakura: qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Ben: il y....a.......une bombe dans la.......remise.....

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, elle n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'une violente explosion se produisit. Eriol et Meiling accoururent devant le bâtiment, ils regardaient avec horreur le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux..

Sakura ouvrit les yeux, sa jambe et son épaule la faisait souffrir, elle aperçut le leader près d'elle et s'approcha de lui. Elle le secoua légèrement, il ouvrit les yeux et mis quelques secondes à se rendre compte de la situation.

Xiaolang: où sommes nous?

Sakura (la voix fébrile): nous sommes coincés, sûrement à travers les couches de béton.

Le leader essaya de bouger mais se crispa, un morceau de ferraille s'était planté le long de sa hanche provoquant une large entaille.

Sakura se recroquevilla sur elle même et sanglota.

Sakura: Tomoyo......

Xiaolang: je suis sûre qu'elle va bien!

Sakura essayait de dégager les plaques de béton mais son épaule l'empêchait de faire tout effort.

Xiaolang la regarda faire.

Xiaolang: vous êtes blessée?

Sakura ne lui répondit pas et essaya de crier mais leur situation ne changea pas.

Les heures passaient. Xiaolang observait la jeune fille qui semblait de plus en plus fatiguée et qui tremblait. Il ôta sa veste et s'approcha d'elle mais elle sursauta.

Sakura: n'approchez pas.....

Xiaolang continua de s'approcher, de toute façon elle était bien trop faible pour se débattre.

Xiaolang: je ne vais pas te violer tu sais!

Sakura (se forçant à rire): on ne se méfie jamais assez avec les gens de votre espèce!

Il lui mit sa veste sur les épaules et elle ne la repoussa pas, elle avait bien trop froid.

Une heure de plus passa quand Sakura se mit à rire légèrement.

Xiaolang la regarda surpris.

fin du chapitre 5

voilà c'était le chapitre 5! j'espère que cette histoire continue de vous plaire, en tout cas je vous remercie encore énormément pour toutes les reviews que vous laissez. Je tenais aussi à vous souhaiter un JOYEUX NOEL!!!!! passez tous de bonnes fêtes.

Pour les reviews je remercie:

Marion-moune: contente que ça te plaise toujours, merci pour ta review.

cral-killeuse: Encore merci pour ta review!! Pour Suyuru tu auras toutes tes réponses au fil des chapitres.

Missglitter: à toi aussi, un grand merci pour toutes tes reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et puis la suite de "il faut toujours du temps" devrait arriver bientôt.

Lyla: mici bcp pour ta review. Je t'ai ôté ton doute, c bien Xiao qui ouvre le bar.lol

SyaoSyao: merci des compliments, ça me touche beaucoup! et merci aussi pour ta review;)

Ti-ni.Nani: C'est super gentil de m'avoir laissé une review, merci!!

Aidya: merci pour la review. Bon je sais il n'y a pas eu Suyuru dans ce chapitre mais il va revenir très bientôt, c'est quand même un personnage clé de cette fic.lol

Syt: tu as raison la relation Xiao/Sakura n'est pas au beau fixe mais j'adore quand c'est comme ça.lol je sui sadik je sais. Pour Suyuru on verra si tu as raison ou pas de ne pas l'aimer.lol

Irislorely: décidément Suyuru ne plaît à personne!lol (c'est ptetr fait exprès aussi). En tout cas merci pour ta review une fois de plus!!

Le saut de l'Ange: merci pour ta review!! et je peux bien te l'avouer je suis sadik c vrai!!! (niark)lol.

Jaina: merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes compliments c'est vraiment super gentil!!

Yumi: je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent!!! merci pour ta review!

Eriol: désolé ce ne sera pas dans ce chapitre que tu en sauras plus sur Suyuru. Merci pour ta review en tout cas et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu aussi.

Juju black: merci à toi aussi pour ta review! tu as raison Xiao est de en détestable;) lol (c'est comme ça que je l'aime mon pti Xiao, non je rigole mais bon comme toi il reste mon personnage préféré!!)

voilà gros bisous tout le monde

à bientôt et profitez du papa noël!!!!!!!!!

Sakio


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Sakura: dire que je viens d'assister à une explosion dans mon bar et que je me retrouve aux côtés du mec le plus convoité d'Asie!!!!! y a de quoi rire!!!!!

Xiaolang ne répondit pas mais fronça les sourcils. Il essaya de se tourner, il perdait pas mal de sang et se sentait de plus en plus fatigué.

Sakura: maintenant que je n'ai plus de bar je vais enfin me débarrasser de vous!

Xiaolang: vous ne m'aimez pas n'est ce pas?

Sakura éclata de rire.

Sakura: vous avez remarqué??????? donnez moi une bonne raison de vous apprécier et je le ferais.

Le jeune homme se tût.

Sakura: vous êtes sans pitié, sans cœur, vous voulez vous approprier les biens des autres, vous couchez avec toute les filles! je ne vois aucune qualité dans tout ça!

Pendant ce temps, les pompiers s'affairaient au dehors. Eriol et Meiling attendaient de voir apparaître leur cousin, Sakura ou Tomoyo. Un brancard arriva, la serveuse aux cheveux bruns était étendue dessus. Eriol se précipita vers les infirmiers.

Eriol: elle va s'en sortir?

Infirmier: ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien, juste quelques blessures superficielles.

Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir de soulagement et serra sa cousine dans ses bras qui éclata en sanglots.

Meiling: j'espère que Xiao et Sakura vont bien........

Sakura: vous croyez que nous allons mourir?

Xiaolang: les secours doivent être là, nous n'allons pas mourir.....

Sakura( sentant ses yeux se fermer): c'est juste que........ mon épaule me fait mal et... que j'ai terriblement envie de dormir....

Le cœur de Xiaolang s'arrêta soudainement, la jeune fille venait de fermer les yeux, elle ne bougeait plus. Il s'approcha paniqué et la secoua légèrement.

Xiaolang: Sakura! ne ferme pas les yeux!

Elle les rouvrit et manqua de tomber sur le côté. Le leader la retint, elle était froide, elle saignait énormément à l'épaule. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Elle voulu se débattre mais elle n'y parvint pas, de plus, la chaleur que lui procurait Xiaolang, lui faisait un bien fou, elle se sentit reprendre des forces et laissa sa tête retomber contre le torse du leader.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, des pompiers dégagèrent les plaques de bétons et trouvèrent les deux jeunes gens. Ils firent évacuer Sakura qui commençait à divaguer. On aida ensuite Xiaolang et on les transporta à l'hôpital. Eriol et Meiling étaient soulagés de les savoir vivant. Une semaine passa. Xiaolang était sortit de l'hôpital et boitait un peu. Il frappa à la porte, un énorme bouquet dans la main et entra. Il vit Sakura allongée, qui dès qu'elle l'avait vu s'était tournée subitement vers la fenêtre.

Xiaolang : bonjour!

Sakura ne répondit pas et croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

Xiaolang: vous semblez en forme!

Un silence se fit et le leader se sentit mal à l'aise; il comprit qu'elle ne voulait visiblement pas de sa présence; il déposa le bouquet sur la table et sortit.

Xiaolang: désolé de t'avoir déranger!

Une fois la porte refermer Sakura se tourna vers le bouquet et soupira, non seulement il lui apportait un bouquet mais en plus il se permettait de la tutoyer, décidément Xiaolang Li faisait tout pour l'énerver. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Sakura: je ne veux pas te voir Li!

Tomoyo: ce n'est pas Xiaolang Sakura!

Sakura: Tomoyo! tu vas bien?

Tomoyo: j'ai eu de la chance, lors de l'explosion j'étais près de la sortie alors je n'ai pas eu grand chose.

Sakura: tu as parlée à Eriol?

Tomoyo (baissant le regard): non pas encore......

Sakura put finalement sortir de l'hôpital deux jours plus tard. Tomoyo, Eriol et Meiling la raccompagnait à son appartement. Ils entrèrent et Sakura faillit avoir un infarctus quand elle vit Xiaolang Li dans la cuisine.

Sakura: vous n'auriez pas pu faire une autre surprise? parce que là vous venez de gâcher ma journée!

Elle s'éclipsa avec ses béquilles dans sa chambre et s'y enferma.

Xiaolang sourit

Xiao: qu'est-ce que ça va être quand je vais lui proposer de travailler dans mon agence de mannequins!

Les trois autres se regardèrent surpris.

Eriol: tu comptes lui offrir un poste?

Xiaolang: elle est sans emploi non? j'ai besoin d'un nouveau mannequin qui fasse du bruit en Chine; elle est magnifique et elle possède un caractère bien trempé!

Eriol: tu rêves pour qu'elle accepte ta proposition Xiao!

Xiaolang: Tomoyo, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais chanter au cabaret le soir, tu gagneras pas mal d'argent.

Tomoyo: je ne sais pas...... ce bar était tout pour Sakura....... je veux l'aider!

Sakura se décida finalement à sortir, la mine boudeuse.

Eriol: la petite souris sort de son trou?

Sakura( énervée): c'est seulement parce que j'ai faim!

Xiaolang sourit et ajouta.

Xiaolang: ça tombe bien, je viens de cuisiner!

Elle le regarda surprise.

Meiling: eh oui Xiao cuisine, c'est bien une de ses seules qualités.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance plutôt tendu.

Xiaolang: je vais devoir vous laisser! on m'attend en Chine......

Sakura rigola.

Sakura: les affaires? ou un petit manque de sexe?

Le leader lui adressa un léger sourire plutôt ironique.

Xiaolang: un peu des deux très chère!

Il se leva, attrapa sa veste et sortit toujours en boitillant légèrement.

Eriol: je vois que Xiaolang m'a laissé le travail le plus dur.

Sakura: de quoi tu parles?

Eriol: étant donné que tu n'as plus de travail, il te propose un poste de mannequin dans sa plus prestigieuse agence.

Sakura rigola.

Sakura: tu le remercieras mais Suyuru a déjà pris de l'avance sur lui et j'ai accepter.

Eriol: tu n'as pas fait ça???????

Sakura: et pourquoi pas! je fais ce que je veux!

Eriol: Suyuru est l'adversaire numéro un de Xiao!

Sakura: et alors?

Eriol: non seulement tu va comprendre la colère de mon cousin et tu vas t'apercevoir à quel point tu t'es trompé de camp.

Sakura: mais arrêter de le défendre!

Eriol: Xiao à de nombreux défauts mais c'est un homme certainement plus juste que Suyuru.....

Sakura: tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est beau à tomber parterre, qu'il est attentionné et qu'il ne convoite pas mes biens.

Deux semaines de plus s'étaient écoulées. Sakura arriva dans l'immense agence dirigée pas Suyuru. Il accueillit la jeune fille qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Suyuru: je vois que ma mannequin préférée est arrivée! on commence?

Elle acquiesça et le suivit pour qu'elle choisisse une tenue.

Tomoyo elle, répétait dans le cabaret vide sous l'œil attentif d'Eriol et de Xiaolang.

Xiao: tu as parlé à Sakura pour son emploi?

Eriol se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise.

Eriol: c'est à dire que.....

Xiaolang: quoi? elle a refusée? je la ferais changer d'avis.

Eriol: ce n'est pas ça Xiao......

Xiaolang(énervé): alors quoi?

Eriol: Suyuru t'a devancé!

Xiaolang: c'est à dire?

Eriol: Sakura a signé en tant que mannequin chez lui........

Une flamme de rage illumina les yeux du leader. Il quitta précipitamment le cabaret manquant de renverser un serveur au passage.

fin du chapitre 6.

chapitre 6 terminé!!!!!!! j'espère que vous avez aimé. au fait BONNE ANNÉE!!!!!!Bon je vais pas m'éterniser dans les commentaires de ce chapitre et je passe directement aux remerciements.

marion-moune: de rien pour le cadeau de noël

mya: voilà la suite, j'espère que t'a aimé!

MissGlitter: heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu ainsi que l'histoire de la bombe.lol

cral-killeuse: j'espère que t'a des réponses à toutes tes questions et que ce chapitre t'a plu.

Eriol: tant mieux si tu as bien aimé le chapitre précédent, j'espère que celui là osi t'a plu

juju black: merci de dire que mon fic est de mieux en mieux et pour sakura et Xiao tu verra bien mais bon fo savoir que je suis une fan du couple donc...voilà

mary: j'espère que t'a aimé la suite!!

SyaoSyao: merci pour tes compliments , j'espère que t'a aimé le chapitre.

SytEvol: tu as raison de sentir l'auteur sadique... plus ils se torturent (Xiao/Sakura) plus j'aime ça.lol (niark!!!!!)

Lyla: merci pour ton commentaire comme d'hab, ça me fait tjrs autant plaisir

cicouille: je suis contente que tu aimes mon fic!!

jaina: même chose que pour cicouille, je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire et t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas décidé d'arrêter d'écrire tout de suite;)

debbie: merci pour ta review debbie

lotty: j'ai beaucoup aimé ta review lotty!!!merci

voilà je crois que tout le monde a été remercier!!

gros bisous à tous et à bientôt

Sakio.


	7. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7:

Les deux japonaises travaillaient maintenant en Chine, elles avaient vendus leur appartement et Eriol leur avait proposé de venir loger chez eux, étant donné le nombre de place. Sakura avait accepter prétendant que croiser Xiaolang lui serait un plaisir maintenant qu'elle travaillait pour Suyuru. Tomoyo avait évidemment accepté aussi. Il était 20h, Sakura rentra de l'agence exténuée; Elle ôta ses souliers et monta dans sa chambre, quand elle vit Xiaolang appuyée contre la porte de celle-ci.

Xiaolang: alors ça t'amuse?

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

Sakura: quoi donc?

Il la fusilla du regard et s'approcha d'elle d'un air menaçant.

Xiaolang: tu loge chez moi grâce à une extrême bonté de mon cousin et tu te permet d'accepter un emploi chez mon pire ennemi?????????? TU ME PRENDS POUR UN CON???????

Il la tenait fermement contre le mur.

Sakura: écoute Li, je t'ai dit que je te détestais! alors tu aurais pu crever pour que je bosse dans ton agence.

Il voulu la gifler et la jeune fille ferma les yeux s'attendant à recevoir le coup mais rien ne se passa. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Xiaolang s'éloignait déjà vers les escaliers. Elle savait qu'elle venait de réveiller la fureur du leader. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Elle sourit en pensant à sa journée. Demain, elle paraîtrait déjà dans les plus grands magasines.

Pendant le dîner personne n'osait parler. Xiaolang situé face à son cousin, fixait son assiette d'un air sérieux. Sakura en faisant autant tandis que les trois autres se lançaient des regards interrogateurs.

Eriol: Tu as passé une bonne journée sakura?

La jeune fille releva la tête et sourit.

Sakura: merveilleuse! j'ai essayée des tenus magnifiques, je me suis faite chouchoutée.........

Eriol: tant que tout se passe bien, ça me rassure!

Xiaolang se leva pour quitter la table.

Meiling: où tu vas Xiao?

Xiaolang(soupirant): je vais travailler et ensuite je crois que je me laisserais tenter par une soirée sympathique avec une jolie jeune femme.

Eriol: Xiao!

Il s'éloigna en souriant avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Tomoyo: je ne crois pas que s'était une bonne idée de venir habiter ici!

Sakura: pourquoi? Moi ça me va et si Mr Li n'apprécie pas c'est SON problème!

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce.

Eriol: c'est la première fois que je vois une femme tenir autant tête à notre cousin!

Meiling: il n'est pas prêt de la mettre dans son lit!

Tomoyo: quoi?

Meiling: tu sais Sakura est divinement belle et toute jeune femme séduisante, fini forcément dans les draps de Xiaolang!

Tomoyo afficha une expression de dégoût et ajouta.

Tomoyo: ce sera sûrement plus difficile cette fois-ci!

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur puis se rendirent au cabaret pour assister à la première représentation de Tomoyo. Sakura était seule avec les domestiques dans l'immense demeure, elle se coucha et regarda le plafond. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et quelques heures plus tard, elle entendit une porte claquer. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre suivis de rires et de petits gémissements. Elle savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait, il avait tenu parole et revenait de sa soirée avec une ravissante créature à mettre dans son lit. Elle réussit finalement à s'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'un violent orage éclate. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et apeurée elle sortit de sa chambre. lentement elle traversa le couloir sans faire de bruits quand elle entendit un cri perçant provenant du salon. Elle se précipita et découvrit une jeune femme très jolie terrorisée sur le canapé. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'approcher d'elle que la lumière s'alluma. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à Xiaolang seulement couvert d'un boxer. Il la dévisagea une fraction de seconde dans son petit short noir et son débardeur blanc puis s'avança vers la jeune femme qui avait crié.

Xiaolang: c'est toi qui a crié Érine?

Érine: excuse moi mais j'ai vu cet éclair, alors.......

Sakura rigola doucement .

Xiaolang (fronçant les sourcils): je peux savoir en quoi c'est drôle?

Sakura: tu pourrais au moins choisir des femmes un peu moins chochottes à mettre dans ton lit!

Elle lui sourit ironiquement et remonta tranquillement les escaliers. Elle se recoucha et se sentit stupide.

" pourquoi j'ai dit ça? j'ai une frousse pas possible des orages! " ( elle a un peu de mal sur le coup! )

le lendemain Sakura se rendit de très bonne heure à l'agence pour une séance photo. Xiaolang se leva et s'installa auprès d'Eriol, de Meiling et de Tomoyo. Érine avait déjà quittée les lieux et ne serait sûrement jamais de retour.

Xiao(froid): passe moi le courrier Eriol!

Ce dernier le lui tendit.

Eriol: une lettre de Suyuru......

Xiao fronça les sourcils et ouvrit rageusement la lettre.

_Salut Li! Une fois de plus tu as échoué face à moi! _

Dans l'enveloppe se trouvait également une revue que Xiao prit immédiatement, il s'arrêta sur la couverture et dévisagea la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait. Sakura était là rayonnante, dans une robe des plus somptueuses. Mais ce qui attira l'attention du leader n'était sûrement pas cette robe mais la jeune femme qui la portait ,on peut le dire merveilleusement bien. Son regard se fonça et il serra la revue dans sa main avant de quitter brutalement la demeure. Eriol attrapa la revue et s'arrête la bouche ouverte.

Meiling: quoi?

Il lui tendit la revue et la jeune fille s'arrêta surprise.

Meiling: alors là! je me demande comment Xiao à fait pour ne pas lui avoir encore sauté dessus.

Eriol: moi non plus.....

Tomoyo sourit en dévisageant la couverture.

Tomoyo: elle est sublime.....

Pendant ce temps Xiao était arrivé au bureau plus énervé que jamais. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et se mit à réfléchir quand sa secrétaire vint le voir.

Mishie: Mr Li?

Xiaolang: j'aimerais qu'on ne me dérange pas s'il vous plaît!

Mishie: c'est hotaro! il dit que c'est important.......

Xiaolang: faite le entrer!

Hotaro rentra affichant une mine désastreuse que remarqua Xiaolang.

Xiao: que se passe t'il ?

Hotaro: eh bien........ c'est à dire que.... nous n'avons plus aucuns mannequins sur les couvertures.....

Xiaolang soupira.

Xiao: et pourquoi?

Hotaro: la nouvelle mannequin de Suyuru fait la une de tous les magazines!

Xiaolang se leva et regarda par la fenêtre.

Xiao: continuez de chercher de nouvelles jeunes filles..... tout ça va changer!

Hotaro: écoutez Mr Li...... cette jeune femme est extrêmement belle, je ne craint que......

Xiaolang (s'énervant): je suis conscient de la beauté de cette jeune fille, mais nous trouverons mieux!

Hotaro salua Xiaolang et se retira. Le leader se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Suyuru voulait la guerre, il l'aurait. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro.

voix: allô!

Xiaolang: Shefa? c'est Xiao!

Shefa:.... Xiao?

Xiaolang: j'ai absolument besoin de ton aide!

Il discuta pendant un long moment avec la personne et raccrocha satisfait de lui.

Sakura venait de terminer sa journée, Suyuru s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Suyuru: tu fais du bon travail! ça te dirait de dîner avec moi ce soir?

Sakura: c'est que....... j'ai promis une sortie à ma meilleure amie, je suis désolé!

Suyuru: ça ne fait rien, une autre fois peut-être!

La jeune fille le salua et quitta l'agence. Suyuru s'adressa à un de ses employés.

Suyuru: veille à ce qu'aucun homme ne l'approche! j'ai besoin d'elle pour achever Li!

Pendant ce temps Sakura rentra plus que joyeuse dans la demeure des Li.

Sakura: bonsoir tout le monde!

Personne n'était là. Elle soupira puis alla se préparer à manger quand la porte claqua.

fin du chapitre 7.

Comme toutes les semaines voilà un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous aura plut. Bon je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir faire de commentaires à chacun d'entre vous pour vous remercier d'avoir laisser des reviews parce que je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Je remercie quand même La saut de l'ange, Irislorely, Lyla, mymy, Saoryathena, debbie, SyaoSyao, eriol, missglitter, Sammy, cral-killeuse, lesdeuxfolles(linka), Aidya, solaya, marion-moune, SytEvol, jaina, cicouille. j'espère que j'ai oublié personne. Encore merci à tous

bisous

sakio


	8. chapitre 8

Chapitre 8.

La porte claqua et Sakura se pencha pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle vit Xiaolang accompagnée d'une femme, elle n'était pas spécialement belle ce qui étonna Sakura, vu que le leader avait un goût pour les femmes séduisantes. En passant devant la cuisine, la jeune femme salua Sakura tandis que Xiaolang passait sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Xiaolang et la jeune femme se retirèrent dans une pièce sous le regard suspicieux de Sakura.

Dans le bureau.

Mishie: ce n'était pas la mannequin de Suyuru dans votre cuisine?

Xiaolang soupira.

Xiaolang: c'est bien elle...

Mishie: vraiment jolie, je dois l'avouer mais excusez moi d'être indiscrète........ vous sortez avec la mannequin vedette de votre pire concurrent?

Xiaolang éclata de rire.

Xiaolang: Moi! sortir avec.... Sakura..... vous rigolez j'espère!

Mishie: je croyais c'est tout.......

Vers 20h Eriol rentra et trouva Sakura plongée dans un livre sur le divan.

Eriol: bonjour!

Sakura: ah bonjour Eriol!

Eriol: il faut que je te parle Sakura.....

Il prit un air grave.

Sakura(inquiète): je t'écoute!

Eriol: tu sais.....cette explosion, dans ton bar.....

Sakura: oui!

Eriol: eh bien, l'enquête à été juger close! ils referment le dossier....

Sakura: alors celui qui a posé cette bombe dans mon bar est toujours en cavale et il va sûrement essayer de me tuer de nouveau.....

Eriol: ce n'est peut-être pas toi qu'il visait!

Sakura(surprise): quoi?

Eriol: nombreux sont les gens qui rêveraient de voir Xiao mort.......

Sakura: tu veux dire que quelqu'un essaye de le tuer?

Eriol haussa les épaules. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Xiaolang et la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait vinrent au salon.

Genny: bon eh bien à demain Mr Li! mademoiselle, monsieur....

Une fois partit Xiaolang regarda Eriol et Sakura.

Xiaolang: je vous dérange peut-être?

Sakura: eh bien oui! nous discutions!

Xiaolang sourit et s'éclipsa après avoir jeter quelque chose vers Sakura. Elle l'attrapa et regard la revue dont elle faisait la couverture. Elle resta médusée en se voyant elle même.

Eriol: tu es magnifique!

Sakura: je.......je ne m'attendais pas à un tel résultat.

Sakura monta dans sa chambre, elle n'en revenait pas de faire la couverture des plus grands magazines. Tomoyo entra alors dans la chambre de la jeune fille et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Tomoyo: tu es magnifique sur cette couverture........

Sakura(souriant): il faut remercier Suyuru......

Alors tu es toujours partante pour venir me voir au cabaret ce soir?

Sakura: plus que jamais.

On frappa soudainement à la porte de la pièce.

Wei: mlle Kinomoto! un paquet pour vous!

Sakura remercia Wei et ouvrit le colis les yeux pétillants. Elle lue la carte qui accompagnait le paquet.

_A la plus ravissante des fleurs_

_tendrement, Suyuru......_

Sakura sourit et sortit de l'emballage une robe divinement belle, de velours vert. Sakura écarquilla les yeux et regarda Tomoyo qui souriait également.

Sakura: tu crois que ça dérangera quelqu'un que j'invite Suyuru ce soir pour m'accompagner?

Tomoyo: à part Xiao, je ne pense pas qu'il dérange.....

Sakura se précipita au rez de chaussée et composa le numéro de son patron.

Il était 21h, Sakura descendit excitée de l'étage vêtue de la robe. Tomoyo sourit en la voyant telle une gamine. Meiling et Eriol sourirent également, quant à Xiaolang, il ne disait rien, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés.....

Sakura: je suis tellement heureuse!!!!!!!

Meiling: ta robe est vraiment magnifique Sakura.

Sakura: c'est un cadeau de Suyuru.......

Xiaolang fronça les sourcils.

Xiaolang: c'est pas tout mais il serait peut-être temps d'y aller!

Ils prirent place dans la limousine. Eriol et Tomoyo se dévisageait mutuellement sous le regard amusé de Sakura et Meiling. Xiaolang lui, regardait la route défilée devant ses yeux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au cabaret. Ils s'installèrent à la table qui leur était réservée tandis que Tomoyo se préparait dans les coulisses. Sakura regarda sa montre et se leva rapidement de table. La famille Li put apercevoir que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers l'entrée où attendait Suyuru. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et l'entraîna vers la table. Elle fusilla Xiaolang du regard comme pour lui dire de ne pas intervenir. Suyuru s'installa sous l'œil mauvais de Meiling et d'Eriol.

Suyuru: Eriol, Meiling, Xiao.......

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard et se leva violemment de table pour s'éclipser hors du bâtiment. Eriol s'excusa à son tour et rejoignit son cousin. Xiaolang était assis sur le bord du balcon.

Eriol: ça va aller Xiao?

Xiaolang: d'après toi?

Eriol: je ne savais pas que Sakura viendrait avec Suyuru.......

Xiaolang: de toute façon, elle agit comme bon lui semble alors.....

Eriol(souriant): aurais-tu du mal à contrer notre charmante Sakura?

Xiaolang: je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot! si elle veut s'associer avec Suyuru, qu'elle le fasse....... elle en subira les conséquences c'est tout........

Eriol: je ne suis pas prêt à courir ce risque......

Xiaolang: Tomoyo ne te suffit plus, tu craques aussi pour Sakura!

Eriol: ne fait pas l'imbécile Xiao! je considère Sakura comme ma sœur et je suis désolé de te dire ça mais je ne veux pas que Suyuru lui fasse subir ce qu'il a déjà fait auparavant!

Xiaolang(se levant et s'énervant): **j'ai essayé de la prévenir! de lui dire que Suyuru étais pourri des pieds à la tête!!!! mais pourquoi m'écouterait-elle? elle me déteste...... alors si elle préfère lui faire confiance, qu'elle le fasse!**

Eriol baissa le regard et regagna la salle. Sakura et Meiling étaient seules à la table et il s'empressa de les rejoindre.

Eriol: où est ton patron Sakura?

Sakura: il m'a dit qu'il devait téléphoner!

Ils se tournèrent alors vers la scène où Tomoyo commençait à chanter. Pendant ce temps, une silhouette s'approchait de Xiaolang.

Xiao(froid): qu'est-ce que tu veux Suyuru?

Suyuru: rien...... juste voir l'étendu de ma victoire!

Xiaolang(rigolant légèrement): quelle victoire?

Suyuru: laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire......... une jeune femme ravissante...... mon mannequin, ton ennemi...... ou du moins ennemie très bientôt......... j'ai toujours trouvé ça particulièrement triste!

Xiaolang( fronçant les sourcils): quoi donc?

Suyuru(ironiquement): qu'un jour, un homme comme toi! froid, méprisant, tombe sous le charme d'une jeune femme qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir....

Xiaolang se jeta sur son rival et le plaqua contre la barrière du balcon.

Xiaolang: de un Suyuru, tu n'as pas encore gagné! de deux, tu ne gagneras pas! de trois, tu ne feras pas de Sakura une arme contre moi et surtout, de quatre, Sakura ne m'intéresse pas!

Suyuru le dévisagea durement et le frappa. Les deux hommes commencèrent à se battre, provoquant un bruit assourdissant parmis les tables et les chaises installés sur le balcon. à l'intérieur du cabaret, la musique cessa et les personnalités présentes sortir pour s'offrir une vue du spectacle. Eriol, Sakura, Meiling et Tomoyo se frayèrent un chemin et s'arrêtèrent net devant la scène. Sakura hurla contre Xiaolang.

Sakura: **Xiaolang!!!!!!!! arrête!!!!!!!!**

Eriol et quelques autres personnes séparèrent finalement les deux jeunes hommes qui se défiaient à présent du regard. Sakura tentait de calmer Suyuru.

Xiaolang: **tu n'es qu'un pauvre type!!!!!!! **

Sakura: **ferme la Li!!!!!!!!!!**

Xiaolang la dévisagea écœuré.

Xiaolang: tu te trompe de camp Sakura......

Sakura ne dit rien face aux paroles du jeunes leader et s'éclipsa de la soirée avec Suyuru.

fin du chapitre 8.

Ça y'est le chapitre 8 est là !!! j'ai fini mes partiels donc j'ai eu le temps de vous poster ce pti chapitre j'espère que vous aurez aimé. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont encore une fois prit le temps de me laisser une review, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir, merci ! Donc je remercie :

Cral-killeuse : toujours là pour me laisser une review, je t'en suis super reconnaissante c vraiment sympa ;) et merci pour tes compliments

Le saut de l'ange : mici bcp à toi osi pour la review !! tu verras vite qui est la personne que Xiao a appelé

Irislorely : toi aussi c vraiment sympa de me laisser une review à chaque fois, merci beaucoup !

Missglitter : merci pour ta review et je suis contente que tu aimes mes fics ;)

Solaya : Merci pour ta review Solaya !!;)

Kikai : Ta review est super sympa, merci beaucoup ! ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mon fic

Lyla : En effet tu ne te trompes pas :p .lol Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, bisous

Jaina : merci pour ton compliment ça me touche énormément j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de l'histoire…

Mymy : Contente que tu aimes mon fanfic, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas tro fait attendre la suite ;)

SyaoSyao : Comme toujours j'adore tes reviews !! elles sont vraiment sympa, merci

Aidya : oui je suis au courant d'avoir remporté les trois awards sur le site de Kyara…. Ça me touche beaucoup et je voulais vraiment remercier tous ceux qui ont voté pour moi, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur

Ti-Ni.Nani : ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent, j'espère que celui là t'aura plut aussi !

Lotty : merci beaucoup pour ta superbe review !mdr, je suis contente de voir que tu es dépendante à mes fics, ce qui est sur c que ça ne fera pa plus de mal que l'alcool ou la cigarette.lol

Mogocca : thank you very much pour ta review, venant de toi c'est toujours un immense plaisir ;) en tout cas moi j'aime toujours autant tes fics !!! continue aussi

Jusdepomme : merci de m'avoir laissé une review, c'est super gentil de ta part et merci pour le compliment, ça me touche


	9. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9:

Xiaolang était rentré hors de lui à la demeure des Li, accompagné d'Eriol, de Tomoyo et de Meiling. Cette dernière tentait de soigner la blessure qu'il avait à l'arcade. La fureur de Xiaolang fusait dans toute la bâtisse quand la porte d'entrée claqua. Sakura apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et avança dans le salon. Xiaolang repoussa sa cousine et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il lui tourna autour d'un air supérieur, et d'une arrogance sans limites.

Xiaolang: alors ça y est? Suyuru s'est fait consolé!

Eriol: Xiao.......

Xiaolang: **tais toi!** je peux savoir ce qu'il a fait pour attirer toutes tes bonnes grâces?....... en fait j'ai déjà ma petite idée, Suyuru ne perd jamais de temps pour ces choses là....... j'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop déçu?

Eriol: Xiao, ça suffit.......

Xiaolang: ça fait quel effet de coucher avec mon pire ennemi?

Sakura qui jusque là ne prêtait aucune attention aux propos du leader, le gifla, le visage répugné..... Elle le dévisagea d'un regard qui se voulait attristé et partit d'un pas rapide dans les escaliers. Eriol s'approcha de son cousin et le fusilla du regard.

Eriol:** tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire? c'est comme ça que tu veux qu'elle te fasse confiance? **

Un silence eu lieu dans la salle principale.

Eriol: mais tu vois Xiao...... je commence à comprendre pourquoi aujourd'hui, c'est du côté de Suyuru qu'elle se trouve..... et tu ferais bien de lui faire des excuses.

Le jeune leader ne demanda pas son reste et sortit de la demeure d'un pas décidé. Les trois jeunes personnes présentes dans le salon purent entendre crisser les pneus de sa voiture. Eriol soupira et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Meiling essaya bien de détendre l'atmosphère mais elle n'eut pas beaucoup de succès et elle préféra monter se coucher. Tomoyo s'apprêtait à rejoindre Sakura pour la réconforter mais Eriol la retint par le bras.

Eriol: je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée........ il vaut mieux la laisser seule pour un moment.

Tomoyo approuva et s'installa dans un fauteuil près d'Eriol. Elle voyait bien que ce dernier était tendu et elle s'approcha de lui en lui caressant l'épaule pour le rassurer. Il la regarda et lui adressa un mince sourire. Tomoyo était allé se coucher mais Xiaolang n'était toujours pas rentrer et Sakura n'était pas sortie de sa chambre. Eriol soupira en décidant d'aller se coucher mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Xiaolang déposa sa veste et passa devant son cousin sans lui adresser la moindre parole.

Eriol: où étais-tu?

Xiaolang: j'ai pris l'air c'est tout!

Le leader monta rapidement à l'étage. Il rentra dans sa chambre et s'appuya contre sa fenêtre. La lune parfaitement pleine illuminait l'immense jardin, il le contempla un moment et soupira, Il voyait son propre reflet dans la vitre et il baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de valable dans la vie, il savait qu'il montrait une facette désagréable aux autres, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il repensa aux événements récents, sa rencontre avec Sakura, sa relation tendue avec celle-ci et surtout sa dispute avec Suyuru et la claque qui s'en suivit. Là il revit le regard de Sakura, un regard de colère mais de tristesse également. Il s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond et s'endormit de cette façon.

Sakura se réveilla, les traits tirés et le moral à zéro. Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Encore une journée ensoleillée se dit-elle. elle enfila un pantacourt beige et un cache cœur prune et descendit mollement au rez de chaussée. Wei s'approcha d'elle et lui apporta son petit déjeuner, elle le remercia. Elle était seule attablée à l'immense table.

Sakura: dite moi Wei! où sont passés Eriol, Tomoyo et Meiling?

Wei: Mlle Li est partie à un rendez vous d'affaires et Mr Li a accompagné Mlle Daidouji à ses répétitions.

Sakura soupira, elle était seule dans la demeure. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle pourrait profiter d'une journée de calme étant donné qu'elle ne travaillait pas. Elle remonta dans sa chambre quand elle croisa Xiaolang qui apparemment se réveillait juste à en juger par sa coiffure. Sakura jeta un furtif coup d'œil dans sa direction mais passa son chemin. Seulement Xiaolang Li voulait s'expliquer, il la rattrapa par le poignet. Sakura ne se retourna même pas et se défit de l'étreinte du leader qui, lorsque la jeune fille eut disparu dans sa chambre, soupira une nouvelle fois. Sakura s'appuya lourdement contre sa porte. Pendant un instant elle avait oubliée Xiaolang.... Il ne se gênait pas pour lui gâcher la vie, elle n'arrivait pas à le calculer, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Vers Midi, Tomoyo et Eriol revinrent, ils semblaient de bonne humeur et rigolaient.

Xiaolang: hum...... quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à te déclarer cousin?

Les deux personnes qui se trouvaient face au leader rougirent instantanément sous l'air amusé de Xiaolang.

Xiaolang: je plaisantais........ arrêtez de rougir de cette façon!

Une nouvelle fois, les deux jeunes gens concernés virèrent d'une couleur brique. Xiaolang ne put s'empêcher de rire de nouveau. Sakura fit son apparition dans ce moment de détente. Aussitôt l'atmosphère joyeuse retomba.

Sakura: ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.... continuez....

Xiaolang: Bon Eriol, Tomoyo! on se voit ce soir, je file.......

Il attrapa sa veste et quitta la demeure.

Tomoyo et Eriol baissèrent la tête devant l'ambiance plutôt tendue de la demeure.

Sakura: Ben vous en faites une tête!!!!

Ils ne répondirent pas.

Pendant ce temps, Xiaolang était arrivé à son bureau où une charmante personne l'attendait. Il sourit et s'assit dans son fauteuil.

Xiaolang(souriant): bonjour Shefa!

Shefa: salut Xiao.....

Xiaolang: je suis content que tu aies acceptée...

Shefa: ce n'est pas que ça m'enchante et tu le sais mais c'est uniquement pour toi que je le fais.

Xiaolang: merci alors!

Ils se sourirent et le leader poursuivit.

Xiaolang: alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller?

Shefa: que tu bouges ton cul de ce fauteuil!

Il rigola et attrapa sa veste avant de fermer la porte de son bureau.

Il était 20h et Sakura lisait tranquillement dans le sofa tandis que Tiffany et Meiling discutait à propos du cabaret et qu'Eriol travaillait dans son bureau. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Xiaolang entra accompagnée de Shefa, la jeune fille qui lui avait rendue une petite visite. Ils rigolaient de bon cœur et se sentirent soudainement dévisagés.

Xiaolang: bonsoir tout le monde......

Shefa(souriant): bonsoir.

Sakura stoppa sa lecture et ne put s'empêcher de rajouter une expression désagréable.

Sakura: je vois que Mr Li se permet de me juger et d'avancer des choses sur mon compte mais il ferait bien de se regarder lui même de temps en temps quand il passe son temps à ramener des putes chez lui!

Xiaolang la dévisagea avec mépris et s'approcha d'elle furieux, tandis que la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait essayait de le retenir.

Le leader s'arrêta au niveau de Sakura et ajouta un sourire mesquin sur le visage.

Xiaolang: traite encore une seule fois ma sœur de pute et je te jure que mon nom te sera à jamais graver dans la mémoire!!!!!!

Sakura s'arrêta, surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Alors la jeune femme qui se trouvait avec Xiaolang était sa sœur...... Sakura devait bien avoué qu'elle était jalousement belle, des cheveux longs, bruns et soyeux, des yeux aussi profonds que son frère mais beaucoup moins froid et une silhouette magnifique.

Xiaolang fixait toujours la jeune femme qui se trouvait face à lui, cette dernière s'excusa rapidement honteuse avant de s'enfuir à l'étage. Shefa s'approcha alors de son frère.

Shefa: elle ne pouvait pas savoir Xiao...... tu n'aurais pas dû.....

Meiling( fusillant son cousin du regard): Ton frère n'est qu'un imbécile qui se permet de rabaisser sans cesse les autres! il ne fera pas d'excuses à Sakura... il est bien trop fier pour ça!

Son ton était plein de reproches et Xiaolang soupira.

Shefa: Sakura, c'est elle? elle travaille pour Suyuru et elle vit ici?

Xiaolang: enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend!

Meiling: Sakura est quelqu'un de bien et tu le sais Xiao!

Ce dernier soupira de nouveau.

Meiling: **Seulement parce qu'elle travaille pour Suyuru, tu t'empêche de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur**!

Xiaolang: Écoute Meiling! il y a des fois dans la vie où le courant ne passe pas avec certaines personnes et c'est le cas entre Sakura et moi. **Et si toi ou même Eriol croyez que je vais faire des efforts de comportements alors qu' elle m'ignore et me haïe et bien vous vous plantez complètement!**

Eriol arriva alors en haut des escaliers.

Eriol: On parle de moi?

Un silence se fit, durant lequel Xiaolang dévisageait durement sa cousine. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de reprendre de plus belle.

Meiling: **Alors c'est ça ton problème? Tu détestes que l'on t'ignore, que l'on s'oppose à ton statut de leader pourtant elle est la seule à avoir oser le faire jusqu'à maintenant et je dis qu'elle a bien raison, que tu ne mérites pas autant d'affection, de compassion, de soutient de notre part! tu es une personne égoïste, dépourvu de sens moral, qui ne se souci que de sa carrière et de son manque de sexe!!!!!!!!!!!**

Elle fusilla le leader du regard et disparut elle aussi à l'étage. Personne ne parlait plus dans le salon. Eriol et Tiffany se dévisageait soucieux tandis que Shefa ne savait plus trop où se situer. Xiaolang, quant à lui s'était tourner vers la fenêtre et regardait vaguement se qui s'y trouvait dehors, essayant de garder son sang froid face aux remarques de sa cousine.

Sakura ruminait seule dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, fixant étrangement le plafond. Elle avait traité la sœur de Xiaolang de pute, comment avait-elle pu? La vie privée du leader ne la regardait pas mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque. Son comportement avec les femmes l'exaspérait; Comment une femme pourrait-elle l'aimer un jour? Elle se disait qu'il finirait seul, sans amour, sans enfants, sans rien à part la gloire d'un empire à peine honorable.....

fin du chapitre 9.

Et un chapitre de plus pour ce fanfic. J'espère que vous avez autant aimé que les chapitres précédent. En tout cas, une fois de plus je voudrais vraiment vous dire un grand merci à tous parce que franchement toutes les reviews que vous me laissez me font super plaisir !!! c'est vraiment un plaisir d'écrire pour des lecteurs aussi fidèles :p. Pour ne pas changer je remercie donc :

Linka (les 2 folles) : merci pour ta review, désolé de ne pas faire des chapitres plus longs

Lyla : Mici bcp pour ta review Lyla et t'inquiète pas pour la longueur de tes reviews, elles sont déjà géniales !

Le saut de l'ange : Oh oui, il y a eu comme ki dirait un petit froid entre Xiao et sakura.lol, merci pour ta review.

Cendiz : Merci pour ta review, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas de nouvelles de toi. Je suis contente si tu aimes toujours mes histoires. J'espère que t'a réussi tes partiels ;)

Mymy : merci pour ta review mymy !! c super gentil

Cereal-killeuse : je crois que t'es la plus fidèle des plus fidèles sur , merci de toujours me soutenir dans mes histoires !!

Cicouille : j'espère que t'as aimé la suite, merci pour ta review.

Missglitter : Merci pour ta review. Et puis ke veux-tu, Sakura est tellement naïve….lol

Momiji : Merci beaucoup Momiji pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir !

SyaoSyao : merci pour ta review, je crois que vous êtes plusieurs à ne pas vraiment aimer Suyuru

Represente78 : Ta review est super sympa, merci beaucoup… et oui il y a eu quelques problèmes avec mon chapitre 8 au départ.. désolé.

Aidya : oui tu vas savoir pourquoi Xiao et Eriol disent que Suyuru est pourri, mais ça fait parti du mystère de l'histoire que je vais entretenir encore un peu ;), merci pour ta review !!

Irislorely : désolé d'être aussi sadique en arrêtant mes chapitres au mauvais moment. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!

Saoryathena : voilà la suite ! j'espère que tu auras aimé, en tout cas merci pour ta review.

Amy-lee : Contente de voir que tu as réussi à laisser une review.lol. Elle me fait super plaisir et je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes mon histoire

Voilà, gros bisous tt le monde

Sakio

PS : Pour ceux qui lisent mon fic sur ce site et qui m'envoie un mail au lieu de me laisser une review, précisez que vous l'avez lu sur ce site que je puisse vous rajouter dans les remerciements


	10. chapitre 10

Chapitre 10.

L'ambiance dans le salon était toujours tendue. Xiaolang n'adressait plus la parole à personne. Eriol et Tomoyo ne savaient pas quoi dire et s'excusèrent avant de monter dans leurs chambres respectives. Shefa regarda son frère qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Shefa: Je peux te poser une question Xiao?

Le leader releva la tête et acquiesça de la tête.

Shefa: Comment se fait-il que tu laisses habiter quelqu'un ici alors qu'il travaille pour notre pire ennemi...?

Xiaolang: Parce que je lui devais quelque chose et parce qu'Eriol y tenait...

Shefa: Tu tiens à elle Xiao... sinon tu ne l'aurais pas laissé habitée là, sachant ce que Suyuru m'a fait...

Le Chinois ne répondit pas et se leva. Sans adresser un regard vers sa sœur il monta les escaliers. Le couloir était sombre. Il marchait le plus silencieusement du monde et s'arrêta devant la porte de Sakura. Il frappa doucement mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Dans le silence complet il entrouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il s'approcha du lit et découvrit Sakura endormit, complètement habillée. Il la dévisagea quelques instants et sourit, puis il remonta la couverture sur ses épaules. Une nouvelle fois, il la dévisagea et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui caressa délicatement les cheveux et murmura.

Xiaolang: je suis désolé...

Le lendemain, Sakura se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et sourit lorsqu'elle vit le ciel d'un bleu éclatant. Elle remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie habillée et entreprit de changer de tenue. Elle enfila une robe courte, rose pâle et laissa ses cheveux ondulés délicatement sur ses épaules. Après avoir ajouté un maquillage léger, elle sortit de sa chambre et traversa le couloir pour descendre au salon. Elle salua Wei et s'installa à table où étaient déjà Eriol, Tomoyo et Shefa. Elle regarda cette dernière et lui sourit, gênée.

Sakura: Je... je suis vraiment désolé... je ne savais pas que tu étais la sœur de Xiaolang...

Shefa: Oh ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas...

Sakura: Je tiens quand même à m'excuser et tu pourras me demander ce que tu voudras, je le ferais...

Shefa sourit.

Shefa: Ce que je voudrais... personne ne pourrait le faire... je ne le crains!

Elle souriait tandis que Sakura la dévisageait incompréhensive.

Xiaolang arriva alors, il ne parla pas et s'installa à table aux côtés de sa sœur, face à Sakura.

Shefa(ironique): Tu pourrais au moins nous souhaiter le bonjour cher frère.

Xiaolang: bonjour...

Eriol: holà! mon cousin ne va pas bien... que se passe t-il? est-ce parce que tu as passé la nuit seul?

Xiaolang fusilla Eriol du regard.

Xiaolang: Je sais me passer de sexe pour une nuit! arrêtez un peu!

Il se leva, attrapa son courrier, sa veste, et disparu en claquant la porte.

Eriol(souriant): je crois que le discours de Meiling lui a fait de l'effet...

Shefa(souriant également): je crois aussi...

Tomoyo sourit à son tour lorsqu'elle nota le regard incompréhensif de Sakura.

Sakura: en parlant de Meiling, où est-elle?

Eriol: elle est partie tôt pour quelques jours, afin de régler la dernière bêtise de Xiaolang...

Une heure plus tard, Sakura courrait en direction de l'agence de Suyuru. Elle était en retard et entra essoufflée dans la boîte. Elle voulu s'excuser auprès de Suyuru pour son retard, mais elle s'arrêta à la porte, surprenant une conversation.

Suyuru: Mais c'est pas vrai! comment a t-il pu!

Hoshi: je ne sais pas mais elle fait la une de toutes les couvertures.

Suyuru: Xiao... tu vas me le payer, je peux te l'assurer!

Hoshi: je croyais que mademoiselle Li n'aimerait pas se remontrer au grand jour...

Suyuru: Moi aussi figure toi! Ma petite Shefa... je vais devoir m'occuper à nouveau de toi.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas tout mais le véritable visage de Suyuru se dévoilait peu à peu à elle. Hoshi allait quitter le bureau et elle se cacha dans un coin pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Une fois l'homme partit, elle frappa au bureau de son patron.

Suyuru: ENTREZ!

Elle entra et se tint face à lui.

Suyuru( un sourire de dégoût sur le visage): ah te voilà! tu es contente de toi?

Sakura: contente de quoi?

Il lui jeta une dizaine de revues et s'approcha d'elle, l'air menaçant. La japonaise pouvait très bien voir Shefa Li sur toutes les couvertures.

Suyuru: Li est en train de m'avoir comme un rat! Je croyais que tu serais à la hauteur de ce métier Sakura... mais je me suis trompé... tu n'es peutêtre pas suffisamment belle...

Sakura (le regard surpris et apeuré): mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?

Suyuru la gifla fortement.

Suyuru: Tais toi!

Sakura regardait le sol, une main sur la joue. Elle n'en revenait, il l'avait giflé, lui qui semblait si doux, qui semblait ne lui vouloir aucun mal.

Suyuru: tu vas me faire le plaisir de te mettre Li dans la poche!

Sakura:quoi?

Suyuru: tu vas m'aider à l'achever et si tu refuses, c'est toi que j'achèverais...

Sakura le regarda avec horreur.

Suyuru: tu vas le séduire, le faire tomber amoureux de toi!

Sakura: Xiaolang ne tombera pas amoureux de moi... il n'est jamais tombé amoureux et puis on se déteste!

Suyuru lui attrapa violemment le menton et releva le visage de la jeune fille à son niveau.

Suyuru: Écoute moi bien! tu vas séduire Xiaolang...c'est un ordre!

Il la relâcha, la repoussant violemment contre le mur.

Suyuru: tu as ta journée, alors tâche de commencer le travail...

Sakura le regarda une dernière fois, toujours sous le choc et sortit en vitesse. Dehors, elle courait, sans s'arrêter, elle ne savait plus ce qui lui arrivait, Suyuru s'était moqué d'elle et maintenant il allait se servir d'elle pour détruire Xiaolang. Elle s'arrêta devant une vitrine et regarda sa joue. Elle était rouge et un bleu commençait à se dessiner. Elle marchait toujours, errant dans les rues sans savoir quoi faire quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

Voix: Ce n'est pas très prudent de traîner dans un quartier comme ça...

Sakura se retourna et fit face à Xiaolang. Elle fut surprise de le trouver là mais aussi soulagée. Elle se demanda soudain pourquoi il la dévisageait de cette façon. Il la fixait sérieusement. Il approcha sa main de son visage mais Sakura recula.

Xiaolang: Comment t'es-tu fais ça?

Il désigna la joue de la jeune femme.

Sakura(prise de court): euh... je me suis cognée... au bureau...

Xiaolang: tu mens très mal...

Sakura: Je te dis que ce n'est rien! alors lâche moi!

Elle reprit son chemin mais Xiaolang l'interpella.

Xiaolang: Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce quartier malfamé à cette heure ci? tu ne travaillait pas?

Sakura s'arrêta et se retourna.

Sakura(énervée): je te retourne la question! qu'est-ce que tu faisais là? Sûrement à la recherche d'une nouvelle conquête! c'est sûr que dans ces quartiers tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver!

Xiaolang ne répondit pas, les mains dans les poches, le visage impassible.

Xiaolangça te préoccupe tant que ça les aventures que je peux avoir?

Pendant quelques secondes ils se dévisagèrent, le regard brouillé par une multitude de sentiments.

Sakura: Ta personne ne me préoccupes en rien! tu devrais le savoir Xiaolang!

Xiaolang: Justement parfois, je me pose la question...

Sakura ne répondit pas et accéléra le pas dans la direction opposée au leader. Elle avança, quand un groupe de garçons se posta devant elle, l'encerclant.

Gars: Salut ma jolie...

Gars 2: on dirait la fille des couvertures... une mannequin, ici...

Gars 3: qu'est-ce que tu fout la ma belle? c'est pas un endroit très fréquentable pour une jeune femme aussi belle que toi!

Sakura les fusilla du regard et essaya de passer mais un quatrième garçon l'empêcha de passer, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sakura: Laissez moi!

Voix: Lâchez la les gars! elle est avec moi...

Ils se retournèrent tous et laissèrent Sakura passer.

Gars: Désolé Xiao...

Gars 2: on savait pas...

Sakura dévisagea le leader, ne comprenant pas la situation.

Xiaolang(souriant): je t' avais dit Sakura que cet endroit n'étais pas fait pour toi!

Elle s'approcha de lui et le défia du regard.

Sakura: Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu fréquentes ce genre de mecs?

gars: hey!

Xiaolang rigola.

Xiaolang: tu oublies que je connais beaucoup de monde Sakura...

gars: tu connais cette fille Xiao? elle travaille pas pour Suyuru?

Xiaolang: oui je la connais et je vais tout de suite la ramener chez moi!

Il disait cela d'un ton dur en fixant Sakura.

Sakura: Quoi? tu ne me ramène nul part! je me promène où je veux!

Xiaolang: Pas lorsque ta vie est en jeux!

Il l'attrapa par le bras et salua de la tête les quatre garçons avant de quitter le quartier et d'emmener Sakura dans sa voiture. Une fois la jeune fille à l'intérieur, il demanda au chauffeur de partir. Sakura se tourna vers le leader et le gifla.

fin du chapitre 10.

* * *

Alalala qu'est-ce que c'est chaud entre nos deux héros ! j'adore quand ils se cherchent de cette façon. C'est tellement plus romantique de se gueuler dessus non ?;) . Enfin bon voilà le chapitre 10, avec un peu de retard mais j'ai été malade toute la semaine donc j'ai eu du mal à le poster avant, désolé. J'espère que vous continuez d'aimer ce fic, en tout cas merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vous aime tous , donc merci à :

Cral-killeuse : désolé je peux pas te dire si l'histoire se finira ou non bien on verra bien ce que l'avenir leur réserve.lol. merci pour ta review je t'adore !

Le saut de l'ange : merci d'être toujours présente à chaque chapitre ac tes reviewsça fait super plaisir. Et j'aime bcp la phrase de ta review « ils se cherchent, ils se cherchent, jdi qu'ils vont finir par se trouver » lol ;) c excellent !

Debbie : bon on est tjrs dans l'engueulade je dois l'avouer, mais j'aime tellement ça… (je suis super sadik ac eux je sais), non mais le fic va évoluer ;). Merci pour ta review.

Cline chieuse : merci de dire ke ma fic déchire .lol ça fait toujours plaisir, tu me demandais la suite rapidement, désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps cette fois-ci mais bon j'étais vraiment malade. Merci pour ta review, bisous.

Jaina : Merci beaucoup pour ta review jaina, le mystère autour de Suyuru s'éclaircit petit à petit, tu sauras vite pourquoi la famille Li le déteste et puis là tu as un petit avant goût de sa personnalité en voyant son comportement avec Sakura.

Lyla : et oui Sakura et Xiao sont à mettre dans le même sac, ils ont tout les deux des attitudes de… de… comment dire…. Gamins ! oui c'est ça, des ptis gamins qui se chamaillent (en pire je dois l'avouer). Merci bcp pour ta review Lyla, je t'adore !

Irislorely : super mimi et super gentille ta review. Merci beaucoup ! et merci aussi de suivre toujours mes histoires ;)

Missglitter : ouai j'avoue que traiter la sœur de Xiao de pute ça le fait pas !Lol. Pour suyuru tu verras ça très bientôt mais bon là tu as put réellement voir que ce n'était déjà pas un saint. Sinon j'ai jamais du te le dire mais j'aime bcp tes fics, continue comme ça ;)

Mymy : Elle est super jolie ta review, tu as raison la réconciliation ne sera que plus belle entre ces deux là. Merci, bisous.

Elodange : merci pour ta review et je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours autant ce fic.

SyaoSyao : merci pour ta super longue review.lol. Tu ne sais pas si tu dois être du côté de Xiao ou Sakura, alors conseil de l'auteur, soit neutre… !lol. En tout cas encore merci pour ta review c'est super sympa. Bizzz

Amylee : contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic Amy, j'espère que t'auras aimé le chap 10. gros bisous

Cicouille : Merci pour ta reviewça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours autant lire mon histoire ;)

Juju black : lol, je suis flattée quand tu dis ke c'est du bon travail…. Je pense qu'il y a meilleur. En tout cas si tu aimes ce fanfic j'en suis ravie

Aidya : et oui comme tu l'as remarqué rien ne va plus dans la demeure Li.. (j'aime bien compliquer les situations ! niark ! décidément dans ce fic je suis sadique des pieds à la tête).Pour Suyuru tu sauras bientôt ce qu'il a fait et ce qui ne plaît pas du tout au clan Li.

Louvegrise : MERCI ! je sais pas pourquoi mais quand je vois une review de ta part ça me fait super plaisirça fait pas longtemps qu'on se parle mais franchement je sens que t'es quelqu'un de super bien !;) gros bisous et à bientôt

Momiji : forcément ya la ptite sœur qui suit ! lol. Merci pour ta review Momiji c'est super gentil et toi aussi ça fait pas longtemps que je te connais mais t'es trop mimi.lol :p

Laumie : Mici bcp pour ta review ! je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que t'auras aimé ce chapitre 10

Solaya : c gentil de dire que cette fic est géniale…. Ça me touche bcp, en tout cas merci pour ta review c'est super sympa !

Voilà…. Et ben dit donc ya de plus en plus de monde à remercier... mais je vais pas me plaindre ! vous êtes tous des lecteurs géniaux et je vous adoreeeeeeee ! allez à très bientôt pour le chapitre 11.

Gros ziboux !

Sakio

PS : je suis un peu folle là mais je guéris juste, sûrement l'effet secondaire des médicaments ;)


	11. message

Tout d'abord coucou tout le monde!

donc ceci n'est pas unchapitre maisjuste un petit message pour vous tenir au courant de mes fics qui sont en cours.

Je voulais vous prévenir et j'en suis vraiment vraiment désolé pour ceux qui l'attendaient avec impatience, que la suite d "Emerald" ne sera pas pour tout de suite. J'ai les idées mais peu de temps pour les écrire et j'ai d'autres fics que je préfère écrire avant. Pour ce qui est de "Il faut toujours du temps", j'ai mis le chapitre 23 il y a peu de temps é je ne pense pas écrire le chapitre 24 avant un bon mois. Ensuite pour mon fic "je t'aime moi non plus", je continue à le privilégier mais les chapitres seront sans doute beaucoup plus espacés, je n'en mettrais maintenant que toutes les deux semaines je pense.

Voilà... vous allez vous dire que je deviens plus flémarde mais je tiens à dire que si mes écrits seront plus rare c'est tout d'abord par un manque de temps, il y a la fac et comme j'ai loupé les cours pendant une semaine étant malade je dois tout rattraper et c'est pas mal de boulot, dans un second temps il y a mon chéri ba oui je suis vraiment désolé mais il passe avant l'écriture, ce qui est je pense normal! et donc le temps que je ne passe pas ac la fac, ma famille ou mes amis je le passe ac lui, j'espère que vous comprendrez... mais ne vous inquiétez pas je continue à écrire, juste que mes chapitres arriveront moins rapidement

j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop!

gros bisous je vous adoreeeee

Sakio

PS: Pour ceux qui aiment mes one shot, j'en ai deux en cours, dont un que je vais privilégié avant la suite de "Emerald". Et un grand merci à la personne qui m'a prévenu de ne pas poster de messages comme ça; j'espère qu'un message ds un fic ça ne fait rien...lol


	12. chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Xiaolang dévisagea la japonaise en souriant.

Xiaolang: tu ne voudrais pas que ma joue se retrouve comme la tienne n'est-ce pas?

Sakura le fusilla du regard et ne fit pas attention lorsque Xiaolang lui passa délicatement sa main le long de sa joue enflée. Elle se tourna vers lui sans pour autant repousser cette main qui lui procurait une douceur folle.

Xiaolang: j'ai trouvé comment te calmer on dirait...

Sakura se reprit et repoussa le leader et "sa main". Il la regarda se tourner dos à lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

La voiture arriva finalement à la demeure et déposa le leader ainsi que la japonaise. Elle entra rapidement et se précipita dans les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte mais une main la repoussa, et Xiaolang apparut dans la chambre.

Sakura(énervée): Ne te gêne pas surtout!

Xiaolang(sérieux): dit moi ce qui s'est passé pour ta joue et je te laisserais tranquille!

Sakura: tu me fais du chantage!

Xiaolang: je ne vois que ça pour que tu te décides à avouer que cette marque vient de Suyuru.

Sakura s'arrêta soudain. Comment pouvait-il savoir? Elle le dévisagea tandis qu'il lui sourit.

Xiaolang: alors?

Sakura: ce n'est pas lui! maintenant laisse moi!

Xiaolang: c'est fou ce que tu peux être têtue Sakura...

Sakura: Sors de cette chambre Li!

Il ne demanda pas son reste et laissa seule la jeune fille. Cette dernière se tourna vers son lit et soupira. Elle s'allongea et commença à sangloter. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça lui arrivait, pourquoi elle...

La nuit fut agitée pour Sakura qui se réveilla à de multiples reprises. Pour la énième fois de la nuit elle se réveilla en sueur, la douleur à sa joue plus violente que jamais. Elle se leva pour se rafraîchir dans la salle de bains, elle releva la tête, et, croisant son regard dans la glace, s'observa. Sa joue était toujours gonflée et une couleur violette se dessinait très nettement. (le pire c'est qu'en ce moment j'ai un cocard !mdr je ressemble un peu à Sakura)

voix: toujours aussi jolie cette blessure à ce que je vois...

Sakura se retourna vivement paniquée pour apercevoir Xiaolang Li, appuyé contre la porte. La japonaise le fixa surprise.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu fais là...?

Xiaolang: je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, nous avons eu la même idée de nous rafraîchir...

Sakura n'ajouta rien et se dirigea vers la porte.

Xiaolang(froid): dit moi la vérité!

Sakura(énervée): Mais quelle vérité à la fin?

Le chinois l'attrapa par la bras violemment.

Xiao: ne te moques pas de moi!

Sakura(furieuse): Arrête! tu me fais mal Xiaolang!

Il se calma subitement et la lâcha.

Xiao: désolé...

Sakura ne le regarda même pas et disparu derrière la porte.

Il était 10h, Sakura ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois de la matinée. Son sourire, pourtant habituel le matin, ne resplendissait pas autant en cette matinée. Elle s'habilla rapidement, prit son petit déjeuner et disparut de la demeure.

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce qui lui prend..?

Eriol: je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... mais ce bleu à la joue ne me dit rien qui vaille...

Xiaolang ne disait rien, les bras croisés.

Shefa: Suyuru va faire d'elle une épave... cet homme est un monstre...

Xiaolang releva furieusement la tête, le regard plus menaçant que jamais et sortit en vitesse de la demeure à son tour.

Eriol(soupirant): Xiao...

Sakura arriva à l'agence à l'heure habituelle, Suyuru l'observa derrière la vitre de son bureau et s'empressa de la rejoindre.

Suyuru: je peux te parler?

Sakura acquiesça sans pour autant le regarder.

Suyuru: allons dans mon bureau nous y serons plus tranquilles.

Ils regagnèrent la pièce. Suyuru s'approcha alors de Sakura et lui tourna autour d'un air supérieur.

Suyuru: Alors... est-ce que le petit travail que je t'ai demandé est en cours...?

Sakura: Xiaolang ne tombera pas amoureux de moi... c'est mission impossible...

Suyuru(souriant): et moi je te dis que c'est possible, tu vas le séduire Sakura! et je veillerais personnellement à ça.

Sakura baissa les yeux.

Suyuru: ça m'ennuierais d'abîmer une fois de plus ton si joli visage... aller dépêche toi! tu as une semaine de vacances devant toi, mais je te surveilles, ne l'oublie pas...

Sakura ne répondit pas et s'empressa de sortir de cet enfer. Une fois dehors elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put, sans s'arrêter...

Xiaolang venait tout juste de rentrer. Il déposa sa veste et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Sa sœur arriva et s'installa à ses côtés.

Shefa: tu as passé une bonne journée Xiao?

Le chinois ne répondit pas.

Shefa: qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Xiao...?

Xiao: Pourquoi lui a t-elle fait confiance...?

Shefa soupira.

Shefa: elle a fait la même erreur que moi...

Xiao: c'est de ma faute..

Shefa: quoi?

Xiao: je l'ai poussé dans ce sens... j'ai tout fais pour me montrer comme je l'ai toujours fait, froid, insensible... sans m'en rendre compte je l'ai pousser dans les bras de cet ordure...

Shefa: Xiao... tu n'es pas responsable de ses choix comme tu n'étais pas responsable des miens...

Le chinois se leva d'un bond pour se placer devant la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches, furieux.

Xiao: je ne supporte pas de rester là sans rien faire!

La porte claqua à cet instant. Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent et virent furtivement une silhouette ressemblant fortement à celle de Sakura.

Shefa: Cessons de nous torturer ainsi... je sors...

La jeune chinoise sortit, laissant son frère pensif. Il monta finalement dans sa chambre. Comme il le faisait souvent, il s'installa au bord de sa fenêtre pour contempler le ciel. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en fut tirer lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Il fut très surpris de voir Sakura, vêtue seulement d'une petite robe noir en soie. Il pu également apercevoir sur le visage de la jeune fille un sourire provocateur, séduisant.

Sakura: bonsoir...

Xiaolang fronça les sourcils.

Xiao: tu as bu...

Sakura( provocante): et alors... ne te plains pas Xiaolang, ce soir je peux te donner ce que tu as toujours voulu, ce que tu aimes le plus au monde..

Xiao: je peux savoir de quoi tu parles?

Sakura(souriant): du sexe...

La jeune femme était complètement saoule, et commençait à se dévêtir, tout en se rapprochant du chinois.

Xiao: qu'est-ce que tu fais Sakura.. arrête...!

La japonaise ne l'écouta pas, elle acheva d'ôter sa robe, pour se retrouver en sous vêtements, puis plus provocante que jamais, elle poussa le chinois sur son lit. Le collant presque elle se plaça sur lui à califourchon.

Xiaolang: tu es complètement folle, regarde moi dans quel état tu es..!

Faisant toujours la sourde oreille, elle commença à déboutonner la chemise du séduisant chinois, lui caressant le torse doucement. Le chinois sentit ses sens s'éveiller, bien sûr qu'il n'était pas insensible aux avances de la japonaise. Il mourrait d'envie de lui sauter dessus mais il savait surtout que Sakura regretterait aussitôt ses actes une fois l'effet de l'alcool dissipé. Écoutant sa raison plutôt que ce que lui dictait son organe situé un peu plus bas(vous avez deviné :p :p) il la repoussa violemment. Sakura se retrouva au sol, tandis que le jeune homme la fixait furieusement tout en se reboutonnant la chemise.

Xiaolang: A quoi tu joues?

Sakura(furieuse): alors c'est ça... je ne te fais pas envie! tu te tapes toutes les putes d'à côtés mais tu ne veux pas de moi! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut Xiaolang? tu me dégoûte!

Elle attrapa furieusement sa robe et sortit plus en colère que jamais de la chambre du chinois. Lui, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, les dernières paroles de Sakura résonnèrent sans fin en lui.

_alors c'est ça... je ne te fais pas envie! tu te tapes toutes les putes d'à côtés mais tu ne veux pas de moi! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut Xiaolang? tu me dégoûte!_

Xiaolang(pour lui même): c'est bien ça le problème... je n'ai aucune envie de te traiter comme toutes ces autres filles... je n'ai aucune envie de profiter de toi Sakura...

fin du chapitre 11

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ! désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps à mettre ce chapitre mais comme je l'ai dit dans le message mes chapitres seront plus rares, vraiment désolé. Comme d'hab je voulais prendre le temps de remercier tous ceux qui me laisse gentiment des reviews, donc je remercie :

Laumie : contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à être folle :p mdr. Sinon t'a raison Suyuru est un beau salaud (j'aime créer des salauds !héhé)

Le saut de l'ange : oui je connaissais l'expression mais je sais pas j'ai beaucoup aimé quand tu la ressortis ici et j'ai bien aimé celle de « l'arroseur arrosé » même si je connais aussi.lol. Et encore une fois merci pour toutes les reviews que tu me laisses !

Marion-moune : Merci pour ta review ! contente que tu aimes toujours ce fic

Jaina : Ne t'inquiète pas Suyuru ne vas pas s'en sortir comme ça et pour ce qui est du couple Sakura/ Xiao, ça progresse mais ils n'ont pas encore fini d'en baver (je suis sadique jusqu'au bout ! non mais je vais voir comment je fais réellement évoluer leur histoire, j'en sais trop rien encore). En tout cas merci pour ta review.

Irislorely : Et oui Suyuru est un salaud ! et pour ce qu'il a fait à Shefa, tu le sauras un peu plus tard dans l'histoire ;) je laisse un peu de suspense. Merci pour ta review.

Missglitter : Contente que tu aimes toujours cette ficSuyuru est un connard en plus d'être un salaud je l'avoue.lol. En tout cas merci pour ta review et continue tes fics j'aime beaucoup :p :p

Cral-killeuse : j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre pour ce chapitre, si c'est le cas, mille excuse ! sinon pour ce que Suyuru a fait à Shefa tu le sauras un peu plus tard dans l'histoire et après la gifle tu as ta réponse.lol. merci encore une fois pour ta review ;)

Lyla : merci pour les compliments, c gentil (petite tête tte confuse de sakio) et je suis super contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre 10, gros bisous, je t'adore

Lotty : t'inkiet pas je ne tiens pas rigueur si on ne me laisse pas de reviews même si ça fait toujours plaisir et pour l'info, les ennemis de Xiao sont aussi mes ennemis.mdr. Merci pour la review !

SyaoSyao : je ne peux pas blairer Suyuru non plus ;). En tout cas ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes cette histoire ! merci pour la review et tes compliments aussi bisouxxxx

Cicouille : Sakura est une ingrate c'est pour ça qu'elle a gifler mon beau Xiao :p, non je déconne, elle s'est un peu laissée emporter par ses émotions.lol Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise toujours autant, merci pour la review !

Sakuya2004 : Pour savoir quand je ferais la suite d Emerald, lit le message que j'ai posté en chapitre 11 , sinon pour toutes les questions que tu te posais regarde dans les réponses aux reviews que j'ai donné aux autres avant tu trouveras surement tes réponses aussi ;). Merci pour ta review !

Amy-lee : MERCI ! pour tous les compliments que tu me fais et aussi pour l'award que tu m'as adressé ça m'a beaucoup touchée, merci infiniment, t super. Bisous (é merci pour la review aussi.lol :p)

Juju black : oui j'avoue Sakura a du le sentir passer le coup de Suyuru.lol (pourquoi je rigole ! je suis vraiment un auteur sadique ac les personnages), sinon je suis contente que tu ai adoré ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review.

Kittyarra : je n'ai pas prévu que Sakura annonce tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé, elle est un peu sous chantage il faut dire, héhé ! en tout cas j'espère que tu auras aussi apprécié le chapitre 11. Merci pour ta review !

Mogocca : tes reviews me font toujours un effet pas possible.Lol. t'écris tellement bien ! j'adore vraiment tout ce que tu écris ;) En tout cas ça me fait super plaisir de voir que tu aimes cette fic et j'avoue c'est très chaud entre nos deux héros.lol, bisoux et merci pour ta review !

Yukigirl : voilà la suite j'espère que tu auras apprécié ! merci pour ta review !

Aidya : oui effectivement Suyuru n'est pas un ange, tu l'as maintenant constaté mais bon c'est vrai c'est plutôt positif pour le couple Sakura/Xiao ! merci pour ta review !

Represente78 : merci d'être compréhensive à mon message lol. J'essaierais de faire quand même au plus vite pour poster des chapitres.

Lereyah : à vrai dire je sais pas moi-même comment je fais pour avoir des idées aussi variées… lol je n'avais même pas fait gaffe à ce point-ci mais merci du compliment ça me touche beaucoup. Toi aussi t'a plein de supers idées et j'aime trop tes fics ! continue comme ça c'est génial. Je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes cette fic, gros bisous !

Clairette : je suis super impatiente de lire tes fics ! vivement ! sinon merci beaucoup pour la review ça me fait super plaisir et savoir que je serais dans les premières à recevoir tes fics me fait super plaisir ! c'est tro tro gentil ! gros bisous, je t'adore !

Voilà, à bientôt

Bisous

Sakio


	13. chapitre 12

Chapitre 12:

Sakura se réveilla. Elle était habillée, endormie dans les toilettes où elle y avait passé la moitié de la nuit. La gueule de bois était bien présente mais les images de la veille l'étaient aussi. Elle se passa la main devant la bouche comme pour s'exprimer son propre dégoût. Comment avait-elle put agir de la sorte avec Xiaolang. Elle sanglota, resserrant ses jambes contre elle.

Finalement la jeune femme se décida à descendre au rez de chaussée. Son sourire n'était toujours pas présent et la honte put se lire sur son visage lorsque son regard croisa celui de Xiaolang. Elle s'assit tandis que Wei lui apportait son petit déjeuner.

Tomoyo: tu as bien dormi Sakura? je ne t'ai pas vu hier soir...?

Sakura: je... je me suis couchée tôt, j'étais fatiguée.

La japonaise s'attendait à ce que Xiaolang déballe tout, se moquant ouvertement d'elle, mais il ne fit rien. Elle releva la tête pour voir sa réaction, mais voyant un regard noir se diriger sur elle, elle préféra baisser ses yeux.

Shefa: tu nous dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas?

Sakura: oui.. bien sûr...

Tomoyo: tu ne vas pas être en retard...? il est déjà 11h.

Sakura: Suyuru m'a donné ma semaine de vacances...

Tomoyo: oh! mais c'est super! tu vas pouvoir m'accompagner au cabaret cet après-midi!

Sakura(souriant): avec plaisir Tomoyo!

Le petit déjeuner se termina finalement, au grand soulagement de Sakura qui préférait s'isoler et éviter le regard de Xiaolang sur elle. Elle monta l'escalier quand un bras l'attrapa par derrière. Elle se retourna, surprise.

Sakura: X...Xiaolang...

Le chinois la regardait plus que froidement tandis que Sakura fuyait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son regard.

Sakura: je... je suis vraiment désolé... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit...excuse moi...

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui présentait des excuses, la voix de la jeune fille se mêlait à des sanglots et son visage se ternissait dans ses cheveux. Xiaolang l'observa et écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il vit une larme tomber sur le sol. D'accord il n'avait peut-être pas apprécié la scène de la veille mais il n'avait pas le droit de la pousser dans cet état là.

Xiaolang: Laisse tomber...

Sakura leva le regard, étonnée de la réaction du jeune homme. Il la regarda intensément, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et ne put consentir à la faire pleurer davantage.

Xiaolang: Je ne t'en veux pas... on oublie cet épisode... mais je ne veux surtout pas que tu pleures pour une bêtise... je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises...

La japonaise ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau.

Sakura: Mais je regrette tellement si tu savais... je ... je me suis comportée comme une poufiasse, je me dégoûte!

Xiaolang soupira. Il refusait de la voir ainsi. Il la prit dans ses bras et tenta d'apaiser les remords et les larmes de la jeune fille.

Sakura: lâche moi... je ne vaut même pas la peine que tu m'excuse...!

Il s'exécuta aussitôt, conscient de son geste et de la fureur de la jeune femme. La japonaise le regarda une dernière fois, affichant clairement ses remords et partit en courant dans sa chambre. Xiaolang quant à lui, soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de s'adosser au mur.

Xiaolang: reprend toi mon vieux, tu t'égares là...

Il était 14h quand Tomoyo frappa à la porte de Sakura pour qu'elle l'accompagne au cabaret. Sakura ouvrit et sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie.

Tomoyo: tu es prête?

Sakura: je crois que oui!

Tomoyo: Sakura... ce bleu... tu te l'ai fait comment?

Sakura(légèrement embarrassée): je me suis cognée, à l'agence, une porte qui s'est refermée, je ne l'ai pas vu.

Tomoyo ne dit rien, mais son regard n'en disait pas moins.

Tomoyo: bon on y va... ?

Sakura acquiesça et suivit Tomoyo.

Les deux jeunes femme arrivèrent au cabaret. Tomoyo laissa Sakura, afin de se préparer pour les répétitions. Heureusement, Eriol vint tenir compagnie à la japonaise.

Eriol: Tomoyo est heureuse que tu sois là Sakura.

Sakura(souriant): je sais... je suis également contente de venir enfin voir une répétition.

Eriol sourit à son tour et la regarda quelques instants.

Sakura: quoi?

Eriol: tu m'as l'air bizarre ces temps-ci, tes yeux ne brillent plus autant de joie qu'avant... je me trompe...?

Sakura fronça les sourcils et s'empressa de répondre.

Sakura: tu te trompes... je suis très heureuse...

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et le chinois ne répliqua pas.

Eriol: Suyuru n'est pas l'homme si parfait que tu peux imaginer... je tiens à te le rappeler..

Sakura ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

Eriol: Il a fait des choses dans le passé qu'il nous as été, à moi, Meiling et Xiao, impossibles à oublier...et pardonner. Je voudrais juste que tu préviennes si ses actes envers toi changeaient subitement. S'il arrivait à te faire le mal qu'il a put faire dans le passé, je serais intraitable et crois moi, Xiao serait encore pire...

Sakura sourit tant bien que mal.

Sakura: Ne t'inquiète pas Eriol, tout va très bien avec Suyuru...

Le jeune chinois l'observa un moment.

Sakura: tout va très bien je te dis...

Voyant que la japonaise n'était pas prête à parler de ce qui la tracassait il laissa tomber.

Ce fut au tour de Sakura de questionner le chinois aux yeux bleus.

Sakura: Dit moi Eriol... et avec Tomoyo ça avance comment?

La japonaise affichait un petit sourire en coin tandis que le chinois se crispait subitement.

Eriol: de quoi est-ce que tu veux parler?

Sakura: tu le sais très bien... je n'ai qu'à voir la façon dont tu la regardes en ce moment.

En effet la japonaise chantait à présent sur scène, plus magnifique que jamais et d'une voix plus cristalline que le cristal lui même.

Eriol rougit légèrement.

Sakura: ah tu vois! tu rougis!

Le jeune chinois rougit de plus belle en suppliant Sakura d'arrêter avec cette histoire.

Sakura (riant aux éclats): ok j'arrête! mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu, je sais très bien que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre beaucoup plus que de l'affection!

Eriol ne répliqua pas et retourna son attention sur la jeune femme qui chantait sur scène. Il devait bien se l'avouer elle était divinement belle et il avait beau dire le contraire... elle lui plaisait beaucoup plus qu'en tant qu'amie.

fin du chapitre 12

alala... j'ai enfin terminé le chapitre 12... vraiment désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps à l'écrire mais j'ai vraiment de moins en moins de temps...en tout cas merci pour toutes les reviews que vous laissez, vous êtes adorables. je remercie donc:

Laumie: j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue... et que je vais réussir à échapper à ton écartelage, évidage, lapidage, étranglement, torture.lol. sorry pour le retard et merci pour la review!

Missglitter: merci beaucoup pour ta review et continue d'écrire comme ça, j'adore;)

marion-moune: thanks you pour la review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir!

Le saut de l'ange: encore et toujours merci pour tes reviews super sympa.lol, pour un one shot, j'en ai un en cours mais il n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite... je mank de temps;;

Cral-killeuse: j'espère que ça t'ora fait plaisir de voir l'e-mail de disant que j'ai poster un new chap;)merci beaucoup pour ta review!

Lyla: je me demande aussi comment Xiao a fait pour se contrôler...lol, en tout cas merci pour ta review Lyla! t'es super!

SyaoSyao: j'espère que t'aura autant aimé ce chapitre que tu as aimé le précédent, merci pour ta review!

Louvegrise: merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review! ça me fait super plaisir que t'ai prit le temps d'en laisser une

Cicouille: merci pour ta review cicouille

Amy-lee: merci pour tous les compliments que tu me fais mais tu sais j'ai pas autant de talents que ça...lol, j'en connais qui en ont beaucoup plus que moi, mais bon c'est gentil quand même merci pour ta review.

Jaina: oui le couple sakura/xiao progresse petit à petit, j'aime bien prendre mon temps pour les histoires d'amour.lol, merci pour la review.

Linka: voilà la suite! lol, merci d'avoir laissé une review.

Anioul: je suis ravie que tu aimes autant ce fic ça me fait plaisir. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas faire des updates plus souvent mais j'essais de faire au plus vite.Merci pour ta review!

Yukigirl: lol, merci pour ta review, j'espère que t'aura aimé la suite;)

Clairette: merci pour ta review! pour ton new fic j'ai vu que t'avais poster la première partie mais je n'ai pas encore eu le tps de la lire, déjà que j'ai pas le temps d'écrire.lol. mais je sais d'avance que je vais adorer, t'es une super fanficteuse!bisoussssss

Kittyara: oui je sais mes chapitres sont un peu courts mais si je fais plus long vous allez devoir attendre 2 mois avant d'avoir un chapitre.lol, merci pour ta review.

Juju black: ça te rappelle ton cousin?Oo lol, ça doit être quelque chose ton cousin.;) en tout cas merci pour la review!

Haruka: ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes ce que j'écris. Je te remercie pour la review et t'inquiète pas j'ai plus de cocard maintenant.lol

Gladys: j'ai adoré ta review toute mimi.lol, ça me touche beaucoup que tu aimes autant mes fics! merci pour ta review!

Irislorely: mici pour ta review! je comprend que tu ne saches plus quoi dire dans les reviews... ça m'arrive à moi aussi.lol

Tsukieina: Pour tout t'avouer j'ai les grandes lignes de l'histoire dans ma tête mais je ne sais pas encore tout à fait comment elle va évoluer réellement.lol. En tout je suis contente que ma fic te plaise merci pour la review.

Mystiblack: lol, bien sur que tu peux m'appeler saki ou sakio, comme tu préfères! merci pour ta review!

Mymy: ta review est super mimi! merci pour tes compliments c'est vraiment gentil! merci beaucoup!

Manue: merci pour ta review. Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ce fic et ce que je fais en général!

voilà 23 reviews c'est vraiment génial!lol merci vous êtes des lecteurs supers!continuez à poster des commentaires ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.

à très bientôt pour le chapitre 13 (bon pas avant deux semaines voire trois... je peux pas plus vite..)

bisousssssssssssssss

Sakio;)


	14. chapitre 13

Chapitre 13:

Sakura, Tomoyo et Eriol rentraient à présent du cabaret. La japonaise aux yeux verts avait sur le visage un sourire ironique destiné aux deux jeunes gens qui la suivaient de près. Tomoyo se contentait de froncer les sourcils et de questionner du regard son amie tandis qu' Eriol baissait lourdement les yeux, sachant pertinemment pourquoi la japonaise souriait ainsi. Sakura alla finalement rejoindre Shefa qui regardait tranquillement la télévision pendant qu'Eriol et Tomoyo regagnaient leur chambre respectives (héhé, chacun sa chambre).

Shefa: Tu as passé un bon après-midi Sakura?

Sakura(souriant): formidable merci, Tomoyo chante vraiment bien, je suis plus que fière d'elle.

Shefa: je l'ai déjà entendue chanter, et je dois bien avouer qu'elle a énormément de talent.

Sakura: oui! et toi? comment s'est passé ton après-midi?

Shefa: Pour tout avouer... je n'ai rien fait du tout... j'ai jouer ma feignante..

Les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent de bon cœur quand Xiaolang arriva dans la pièce.

Xiaolang(souriant légèrement): alala... depuis combien de temps n'aviez vous pas souri toutes les deux...?

Sakura effaça instantanément son sourire. Pendant l'espace d'un après-midi elle avait oublier Xiaolang et toutes les menaces de Suyuru pour le séduire. Il fallait qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle... mais elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Elle baissa légèrement le regard ce qui n'échappa à Xiaolang qui fronça les sourcils. Depuis l'incident de l'autre soir, la jeune fille le fuyait, gênée et il détestait ça... il fallait qu'il trouve une solution...oui une solution pour qu'elle lui parle à nouveau, qu'elle lui sourisse à nouveau...

Xiaolang: hum... veuillez m'excusez mesdemoiselles j'ai quelque chose d'important à régler.

Shefa(surprise): Mais Xiao... tu viens à peine d'arriver!

Xiaolang (faisant un clin d'oeil): c'est une affaire de la plus haute importance! on se voit pour dîner!

La porte claqua et le silence revint dans la demeure.

Shefa: Décidément... depuis que papa est mort Xiao n'arrête vraiment plus.

Pendant ce temps, Eriol était allongé sur son lit et réfléchissait calmement. Il ne cessait de voir l'image de Tomoyo tourner et retourner sans cesse dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il la trouvait belle, gentille, douce... il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la fille parfaite en la décrivant. Il en était sûr à présent, il était totalement amoureux d'elle... il ne pouvait vivre sans elle, il avait tout simplement besoin d'elle. Sakura venait de lui ouvrir les yeux mais maintenant il fallait trouver le moyen de tout annoncer à Tomoyo et ça n'était pas le plus facile à faire. Il se leva et descendit dans le salon où il retrouva Sakura et Shefa qui discutaient toujours.

Sakura(avec un sourire mesquin sur le visage): alors Eriol tu t'avoues vaincu...?

Shefa (étonnée): Vaincu par quoi?

Sakura(souriant de plus belle): par ses sentiments!

Shefa: ses sentiments? mais envers qui...?

Eriol (agacé): mes sentiments pour Tomoyo!

Shefa (surprise mais souriant): alors comme ça tu es amoureux de Tomoyo?

Sakura: depuis le début...

Eriol: c'est bon je l'avoue je suis éperdument amoureux de Tomoyo!

Sakura (souriant jusqu'aux oreilles): tu peux répéter j'ai mal entendu.

Eriol (haussant le ton): Je suis éperdument amoureux de Tomoyo!

Un silence se fit. Sakura souriait toujours et fixait étrangement les escaliers tout comme Shefa. Eriol comprit mais comme apeuré par ce qu'il allait découvrir derrière lui il soupira violemment avant de se retourner et de se retrouver face à une Tomoyo les yeux écarquillés et les joues virant légèrement au pourpre. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il devait faire sa déclaration maintenant.

Sakura: je crois que je vais vous laisser!

Shefa: je t'accompagne Sakura!

Les deux jeunes filles montèrent à l'étage en rigolant pendant qu' Eriol essayait de trouver les mots juste.

Eriol: euh... tu as entendu je suppose...

Tomoyo(rougissant): oui...

Eriol: je crois que je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter alors...

le silence se fit puis Eriol repris.

Eriol: je t'aime!

Il la fixait dans les yeux sérieusement, amoureusement. La japonaise rougit davantage et baissa le visage avant d'ajouter elle aussi quelque chose.

Tomoyo( les yeux baissés): Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te disais que je t'aime aussi...?

Eriol: tu m'aimes réellement?

Tomoyo (relevant le regard): je t'aime sincèrement...

Eriol: alors on s'aime...

La japonaise sourit en hochant la tête.

Tomoyo: il faut croire que oui...

Le chinois aux yeux bleus s'approcha d'elle et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Il n'aurait put imaginer mieux dans tous ses rêves; les lèvres de Tomoyo étaient tellement douces qu'il aurait voulu rester éternellement là... collé contre elle, en sentant ce souffle si calme contre lui. Le baiser prit fin mais ce fut à contre cœur. Il se regardèrent un instant, les yeux fixés l'un dans l'autre, le temps ne comptant plus. Tomoyo soupira et se laissa lentement tombée contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils s'aimaient et elle savait qu'une belle histoire venait de commencer.

Sakura et Shefa, rendues à l'étage riaient encore en repensant à la scène.

Sakura: Si Tomoyo avait vu sa tête lorsqu'elle Eriol a dit qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'elle.

Shefa(rigolant): oui

Sakura: en tout cas... une chose est sûre, ils s'aiment tous les deux et ils ne sont pas près de se séparer.

Shefa: je pense aussi! et toi Sakura...? quand vas-tu trouver l'amour?

Sakura (plus triste soudainement): je ne sais pas... pas maintenant c'est la seule chose qui est sûre.

Shefa fronça les sourcils devant la réponse de la japonaise mais elle n'ajouta rien lorsque cette dernière lui sourit.

Sakura: Bon! si on allait aider à préparer le dîner?

Shefa acquiesça et les deux jeunes filles descendirent aux cuisines jetant au passage un petit oeil indiscret en direction du salon où Eriol et Tomoyo leurs sourirent vivement.

L'heure du dîner arriva et tous s'installèrent autour de la table. Xiaolang n'était pas encore revenu et Shefa commença à s'impatienter.

Shefa: mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? il avait dit pour le dîner!

Eriol: il va arriver.

La porte claqua à cet instant.

Eriol: Tient qu'est-ce que je disais!

Xiaolang arriva dans la pièce, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Eriol: Dit moi tu m'as l'air heureux!

Xiaolang: en effet... j'ai une petite surprise pour vous quatre.

Shefa: ah bon?

Xiaolang: Vu que Sakura est en vacances et que nous pouvons nous aussi nous permettre une semaine de vacances j'ai décidé de vous emmener quelques jours dans un lieu paradisiaque...

Eriol: tu es malades...?

Xiao: non pourquoi?

Eriol: tu n'as pas prit de vacances depuis que tu es à la tête du clan...

Xiao: disons que là j'ai besoin de soufflé quelques temps.

Shefa: et dans quel lieu paradisiaque compte tu nous emmené?

Xiao: dans une petite maison dans la jungle tout près de la mer... nous y resterons quatre jours le temps de nous détendre un peu... je pense que ces vacances ne feront de mal à personne. qu'en pensez vous?

Eriol: je pense que s'est une très bonne idée! n'est-ce pas Tomoyo?

Cette dernière acquiesça, une semaine en amoureux ne pouvait que leur convenir.

Xiao: Sakura, Shefa...?

Shefa(souriant): je suis partante!

Xiaolang regarda alors Sakura, attendant sa réponse avec anxiété.

Sakura: puisque tout le monde est partant, je me joins à vous.

Xiaolang: parfait! nous partons demain midi!

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil (très bonne pour certains qui ont fait chambre commune, je vous laisse deviner:p), tous descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner puis chacun prépara ses affaires avant de quitter la demeure. Ils montèrent dans une magnifique limousine noir (ba oui chez les Li on fait pas dans la dentelle) qui démarra en direction de l'Ouest.

Shefa: je crois que ce séjour va me faire du bien!

Tous acquièçèrent sauf Sakura qui réfléchissait déjà à la tactique de séduction qu'elle allait devoir opérer sur le leader.

* * *

fin du chapitre 13

Voilà, le chapitre 13 est terminé, pas génial je l'avoue et pas très long mais bon ces temps-ci je n'avais pas trop le temps avec les exams et tout et tout… je me rattraperais la prochaine fois avec le chapitre 14. Pour les reviews je remercie :

Cicouille : merci pour ta review ! et oui Xiao et Sakura se rapprochent mais bon ils ne sont pas encore ensemble ;)

Jusdepomme : merci beaucoup pour ta review et merci d'être aussi compréhensive avec mon manque de temps pour l'écriture

Missglitter : ravie de voir que tu aimes tjrs autant cette fic ! merci pour ta review et continue tes superbes histoires !

Amy-lee : merci encore pour cette review et pour tous les compliments que tu me fais à chaque fois. Xiao et Sakura ne seront pas encore ensemble tt de suite mais ça va venir ne t'en fais pas ;)

Irislorely : merci pour ta review Iris comme toujours tes reviews me font super plaisir ! j'espère que t'aura aimé le chapitre.

Louvegrise : lol, je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, j'essaierais de faire un peu plus long mai je ne garantis rien. En tout cas merci pour ta review !

Clairette : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic ! en tout cas moi j'adore la tienne ! c'est génial, continue !

Marion-moune : comme toujours tu es fidèle pour laisser des reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! merci beaucoup !

Juju black : tu as raison sakura a beaucoup de remords et Xiao est en pleine confusion… alala.. vivement que je les mettes ensemble… enfin si c'est le cas… qui sait peut-être que la fin sera tragique !merci pour ta review.

Lyla : mici bcp pour ta review Lyla ! je te souhaite un gros MERDE pour ton bac et si tu veux parler sur msn, ya pa de prob !

SyaoSyao : merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! ça me va droit au cœur ! j'espère que tu as aimé le chap !

Represente78 : lol, j'adore ta review ! contente de voir que tu aimes ma fic ;) merci beaucoup !

Lotty : Je suis ravie de voir que tu as aimé le chap précédent ! j'espère que celui-ci t'ora pas trop déçu ! en tout cas merci d'avoir laissé une review.

Haruka : merci Haruka, ça me fait plaisir !

Mathilde : moi aussi j'adore quand ils se disputent :p lol. Merci pour ta review !

Tsukieina : j'espère que tu auras aimé la suite !merci pour ta review ça m'a fait super plaisir.

Kyara : MERCI beaucoup ma Kyara pour ta review ! je t'adore et je suis super contente de voir que tu aimes ma fic ! Pour sabi et le fic prévu… je croyais te l'avoir envoyé, si ce n'est pas le cas excuse moi ! tu me le dis et je t'envois ça tout de suite

Aidya : merci de dire que mes fics en valent largement la peine. Ça fait plaisir ! j'avoue ke le chapitre 13 est arrivé en un peu plus d'un mois… dsl. En tout cas merci pour ta review.

Momiji : J'adore quand j'ai des reviews des deux sœurs.lol merci beaucoup pour ta review Momiji, elle est super gentille !

Miwakosoma : je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic ! merci pour ta review !;)

Micha : c'est gentil de dire que ma fic est trop bien ! merci pour ta review ça fait tjrs plaisir.

Ouah ! 21 reviews ! les filles je vous adore! Ça me fait grave plaisir mici mici beaucoup !

Gros bisous

A bientôt (d'ici une à deux semaines pour ce fic)

Sakio


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Après deux heures de routes, la limousine arriva à terme. Les cinq personnes présentent dans le véhicule descendirent. Xiaolang souriait fier de lui tandis que les filles écarquillaient grands les yeux, émerveillées par le décor qui s'offrait devant elles. Eriol avança vers son cousin et siffla chaleureusement.

Eriol : et bien ! tu ne t'es pas moqué de nous en nous amenant dans ce petit coin de paradis.

Le leader sourit à nouveau mais ne répondit rien, il était beaucoup trop occupé à observer la réaction de Sakura, et la réaction de cette dernière lui plaisait particulièrement. En effet la japonaise souriait, admirative, des étincelles plein les yeux. Et il y avait de quoi être émerveillé par le lieu. Une petite maisonnette de bois était dressée dans une clairière, alimentée par un ruisseau lui-même traversé par un pont. La demeure était bâti au bord de la mer d'une couleur plus qu'attrayante. Bref comme l'avait dit Eriol, « un petit coin de paradis ».

Après ce moment de contemplation, Xiaolang prit l'initiative de faire entrer tous le monde à l'intérieur de la maison. Il tourna la clef dans la serrure et laissa entrer les trois jeunes femmes et Eriol. Une fois encore, le décor était sublime, un décor simple mais agréable à regarder et il devait aussi être très agréable de vivre en son intérieur. Le leader prit la parole.

Xiaolang : alors ? ça vous plaît ?

Shefa : tu rigoles ou quoi ! c'est trop mignon !

Tomoyo : trooooooop craquant !

Xiaolang eu un sourire face à la réaction de sa sœur et celle de Tomoyo. Puis il se tourna vers Sakura attendant son avis. La japonaise vit qu'il la regardait et répondit à l'attente du jeune homme.

Sakura : c'est très joli ! ça me plaît beaucoup.

Xiaolang : apparemment l'endroit convient à tout le monde. Nous n'avons plus qu'à récupérer nos valises et profiter du séjour.

Tomoyo et Eriol préférèrent aller profiter du paysage avant même de s'installer.(et oui des petits bisous en amoureux sur la plage ;)) Sakura et Shefa récupérèrent leurs valises et montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. La japonaise balança sa valise sur le lit et s'allongea à son tour. Elle venait à peine d'arriver mais déjà la question de séduire Xiaolang lui revenait en tête. Elle soupira… elle détestait jouer avec les gens. Elle se redressa alors d'un coup pensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Bien sur qu'elle détestait jouer avec les gens ! mais avec le leader c'était différent, il était antipathique pas de quoi se faire de souci sur le mal qu'elle pourrait lui faire et puis… Xiaolang tomber amoureux d'elle.. ? elle pouvait toujours rêver..

La japonaise fut sorti de ces pensées par le chinois en question qui toussota légèrement pour prévenir de sa présence.

Xiaolang : je te dérange… ?

Sakura sursauta et se redressa.

Sakura(mal à l'aise) : non… bien sur que non..

Xiaolang : je voulais te faire une proposition mais tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter !

Sakura : je t'écoute….

Xiaolang : Et bien voilà… étant donnée qu'Eriol et Tomoyo passent la soirée ensemble et que Shefa veut rester tranquillement ici… j'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être dîner au restaurant avec moi..

La japonaise écarquilla les yeux, étonnée. Elle rêvait ou s'était lui qui faisait le premier pas et non elle ! elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir une ouverture aussi facile avec le leader.

Sakura : et bien….

La jeune femme parût réfléchir quelques instants avant de donner sa réponse.

Sakura : c'est d'accord… à prêt tout ça ne nous fera pas de mal.

Xiaolang fut ravi de cette réponse et poursuivit sur un terrain d'entente avec la japonaise.

Xiaolang : peut-être que nous pourrons repartir sur de nouvelles bases….

Il sourit et partit lentement de la chambre, laissant la jeune fille perplexe.

Sakura( en pensées) : ce sourire….. tellement…

La soirée arriva vite et Sakura se décida à revêtir une petite robe verte, assortie à ses yeux. Elle releva ses cheveux à l'aide d'une pince et rejoignit Xiaolang au salon.

Xiaolang : tu es très jolie.

Sakura : merci

Shefa assisata à la scène depuis la cuisine et sourit devant l'attitude de son frère. Pas de doute, Xiaolang Li changeait…. Et Sakura n'était pas étrangère à ce changement.

Le leader invita finalement Sakura à partir et les deux jeunes gens montèrent en voiture.

Xiaolang : Tomoyo et Eriol sont aller manger dans un autre restaurant ! ah ces deux là !

Sakura(souriant) : oui inséparables à présent..

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Sakura sourit et le leader l'observa.

Sakura : leur relation est tellement belle… ça doit être fantastique d'être amoureux.

Remarquant que le leader l'observait elle sortit de sa rêverie quelque peu enfantine. (Et oui Sakura tu dois le séduire n'oublie pas !)

Sakura( gênée) : excuse moi mais ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux…

Xiaolang : a en juger par ton attitude tu aimerais toi aussi tomber amoureuse je me trompe…. ?

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers le leader. Elle n'avait jamais penser à ça mais à vrai dire tomber amoureuse et rencontrer l'homme de sa vie l'avait toujours fait rêver. Le leader agissait décidément bizarrement ce soir.

Sakura : eh bien… encore faut-il trouver la bonne personne.

Xiaolang : c'est vrai. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras, tu es une femme pleine de qualités tu trouveras facilement.

Sakura fut encore surprise par le comportement du chinois et en cet instant elle ne songeait plus du tout à le séduire ; le jeune homme se dévoilait et elle voulait en savoir plus, elle le séduirait demain, après tout il lui restait quelques jours.

La voiture stoppa finalement devant un grand restaurant et les deux jeunes gens en sortirent. Xiaolang tendit son bras à Sakura et cette dernière le prit avec plaisir. La soirée s'annonçait bonne et sans prise de tête, la japonaise voulait juste en profiter et oublier tous ses soucis. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et annoncèrent leur arrivée. On les installa dans un petit coin tranquille où une douce musique d'ambiance régnait. Un silence se fit alors, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent furtivement puis sourirent devant le ridicule de la situation. Xiaolang nota que la jeune japonaise était vraiment magnifique et que son sourire ne faisait qu'accroître sa beauté. Depuis quand pensait-il a de telles choses… ? Il devait l'admettre depuis plusieurs semaines la jeune fille lui plaisait et ce plaisir n'était pas sexuel comme avec toutes les autres, elle lui plaisait par sa personne… il était tombé sous le charme il le savait…

Sakura : Nous sommes ridicules n'est-ce pas ?

Xiaolang acquiesça : oui… assez !

Ils rirent de plus belle.

Xiaolang (plus sérieux) : Ecoute Sakura…. Je crois que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases… c'est de ma faute je le reconnais ; Si je n'avais pas voulu m'emparer de ton bar nos relations auraient pu être bien meilleures…

Sakura : c'est possible en effet.

Xiaolang : Et puis j'avoue que toutes ces filles dans mon lit refroidissent généralement les membres de la gente féminine qui ont autre chose que le cul dans leur cerveau.

Sakura (ironique) : Non tu crois ! c'est vrai que c'est une conduite que je ne supporte pas mais j'ai mes tords dans cette histoire. Tu es libres, majeur et tout ce qu'il y a de plus séduisant alors tu as parfaitement le droit de conduire ta vie comme tu l'entends.

Xiaolang (malicieux) : ah bon.. ? tu me trouves séduisant ?

La japonaise avala de travers la gorgée de champagne qu'on leur avait apporté quelques minutes auparavant. En effet elle avait bien mentionné ces termes.. mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? depuis quand trouvait-elle Xiaolang Li séduisant ? a vrai dire elle avait toujours trouver qu'il était beau garçon mais de là à lui avouer c'était autre chose.

Sakura : euh… et bien tu es plutôt beau garçon.. personne ne peut le nier.

Xiaolang : je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça de ta bouche un jour.

Sakura : comme quoi tout peut arriver.

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent et commandèrent finalement leur repas. On leur servit également du vin et, après le champagne cela ne réussit pas forcément à la pauvre Sakura dont les joues rosissaient à vue d'œil et dont le comportement se faisait de plus en plus extraverti.

Le repas se termina et les deux jeunes gens sortirent de table. Sakura tenait à peine sur ses jambes ce qui fit rire le leader. Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna sur le petit carré destiné aux danseurs. Le chinois la prit doucement dans ses bas. Il avait bu lui aussi et l'alcool ne faisait qu'accentuer le désir qui ressortait à présent pour la jeune femme aux yeux verts. Ils se laissèrent guider doucement par la musique. Sakura sentait le monde tourner autour d'elle mais elle était tout de même consciente qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Xiaolang Li, elle le regarda alors. Il était tellement beau, elle le voyait différemment des autres fois ce soir, elle ne voyait plus l'homme arrogant jouant avec les filles, elle découvrait pour la première fois un homme doux et attentionné envers elle.. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse, elle se sentait bien, si bien… peut-être trop bien car l'image de Suyuru lui apparut. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? elle ne séduisait personne là ! c'était plutôt elle qui succombait ! il fallait qu'elle réagisse, elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de Xiaolang comme ça ! il jouerait avec elle et Suyuru s'en prendrait à sa famille pour avoir échouer…

La japonaise se sépara violemment du chinois et quitta précipitamment le restaurant manquant de cogner dans plusieurs tables. Xiaolang s'arrêta, surpris puis se lança à sa poursuite. Il retrouva la jeune fille dehors appuyée contre la limousine le regard perdu dans le vague.

Xiaolang : hey ! qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?

Sakura : Ecoute Xiaolang je ne suis pas un jouet….. je ne coucherais pas avec toi pour ton seul plaisir.

Le chinois parût outré par les propos de la jeune femme.

Xiaolang (furieux) : Si j'avais voulu coucher avec toi je l'aurais fais l'autre soir ! tu te souviens celui où tu es venu gentiment m'allumer !

Sakura ne se souvenait que trop bien de cet épisode.

Xiaolang : ça aurait été n'importe qu'elle fille je ne me serait jamais stoppé ! mais je ne t'ai rien fait !

Sakura : oui parce que je ne te plaisait pas… mais apparemment c'est différent aujourd'hui.

Xiaolang : bon sang Sakura ! Bien sûr que tu me plaît, bien sur que tu me plaisait aussi ce soir là ! mais je n'aurais jamais pu abuser de toi ! tu avais bu tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais !

Sakura : Et alors ?

Xiaolang attrapa les joues de la jeune fille et la fixa profondément.

Xiaolang : alors je ne voulais pas que la femme que j'aime regrette une nuit qu'elle n'aurait pas désirer. Si je dois un jour partager ton lit Sakura c'est parce que tu m'aimeras et que tu le voudras.

La jeune fille se stoppa un instant mentalement. Soit elle avait trop bu et l'alcool lui montait terriblement au cerveau, soit Xiaolang Li venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait.

Xiaolang : Je me doute que ça n'est pas réciproque mais pour ce qui est de ma personne, je suis fou de toi… je t'aime…

Cette fois elle avait bien entendu… il l'aimait…et pourtant elle n'avait rien fait du tout pour cela… elle avait réussit sa mission mais a quel prix...

Fin du chapitre 14

Voilàààààà ! et ba dit donc il m'aura fallu 9 mois pour écrire ce chapitre ! que j'ai honte ! gomen nasai à vous tous ! bon c'est décidé je reprend à écrire plus régulièrement du moins je vais essayer, j'espère que vous me lirez toujours même si je me doute qu'après toute cette attente vous m'en voulez énormément ! Bon pour ce chapitre je ne fais pas de remerciements parce que ça fait vraiment trop longtemps que vous m'avez poster vos reviews mais la prochaine fois je m'y colle vous le méritez bien !

Allez à très bientôt

Sakio (qui fait des petits yeux de chiens battus pour que tous ses lecteurs lui pardonnent et reviennent lire ses histoires)


End file.
